


Era Austin

by Supadackles10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J-Squared, J2, M/M, padackles - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supadackles10/pseuds/Supadackles10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen e Jared têm uma amizade incrível. Trabalham juntos há 10 anos, são vizinhos, construíram suas famílias e carreiras. Estão sempre juntos, como irmãos. Porém um belo dia descobrem que o que sentem um pelo o outro é mais do que amizade. É amor. É paixão. Como farão para viver este grande amor sem magoar as pessoas que amam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fic é uma NonAu e vai envolver traição. Tudo o que acontece nela é fruto da minha imaginação, apesar de ter como pano de fundo fatos reais. Digamos que é uma versão sexy da realidade! O final será feliz, porque só trabalho com finais felizes quando o assunto é J2, porém terá muito drama!
> 
> Já escrevi alguns capítulos, mas muitos serão escritos conforme J2 me deem os plots com sua vida na Era Austin!
> 
> Espero que gostem! Dedico a toda a minha TL Padackles do Twitter!

Entraram no quarto do hotel aos beijos, era tão natural que parecia que não estava acontecendo. Como nunca haviam feito isto antes? Chegaram até a cama aos tropeços, agarrando-se e beijando qualquer parte do corpo do outro que conseguiam alcançar.   
Jensen tirou a camiseta de Jared com a boca, aproveitando para lamber o peito musculoso do outro e os pelos em volta do mamilo. Jared deu um gemido alto apertou as nádegas de Jensen fazendo com que ele mexesse o quadril roçando suas ereções. Beijaram-se mais, pareciam querer sugar a alma do outro com um beijo. E queriam. Queriam sentir tudo do outro, o corpo e a alma. A pele e o espírito.   
Jensen continuava sua trajetória, beijando o pescoço, ombros, peito até chegar à ereção de Jared e abocanha-la de uma vez só. Jared gritou de prazer e em tempo record gozou.   
-Jen...por favor...  
Jared não sabia o que queria, mas ele queria mais. Ele precisava de mais. Ele gemia muito, era uma mistura de dor e prazer. Ele não percebeu o momento em que ambos ficaram nus. Jensen o virou de bruços e mordeu suas nádegas. Ele estava cego de prazer e tesão. Anos de tesão que ele não sabia que sentia, ele não entendia o que sentia.   
Jensen começou a beijar as costas de Jared e a chupar o suor que escorria por elas. Foi descendo devagar e voltou para as nádegas. Beijou-as levemente, e ao chegar a entrada, passou seus lábios levemente, arrancando um gemido alto de Jared. Jensen queria fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo. Era uma urgência de tê-lo para si, de marca-lo, fazê-lo seu.   
-Meu...  
Jensen roçou sua ereção nas nádegas de Jared que delirava de prazer ao sentir a pressão do membro do outro e sentir o corpo de Jensen sobre o seu. O beijo do outro em seu pescoço. A puxada de cabelo. Os gemidos de prazer e dor. Dor pelo tempo que perderam. Dor por tudo o que poderia ser.   
Jensen gritou e gozou tão forte, que perdeu os sentidos por alguns instantes. Jared gozou novamente. Eles ficaram alguns momentos com Jensen deitado sobre Jared, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Depois, deitaram-se na cama, um do lado do outro e não disseram nada. Não sabiam o que dizer, não havia palavras.   
O telefone de Jared tocou. Na verdade, estava tocando há muito tempo, porém eles estavam tão envolvidos que não ouviram.   
-Atende...  
-É a Gen...tem...tem algumas mensagens também, no nosso grupo do whats app e...  
-Vai...  
-Jen, a gente precisa conversar...e...e...  
-Jay, pode ir...ela...ela deve estar preocupada. Vai.  
-Eu queria ficar.   
-Eu também queria que você ficasse.   
Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Jared vestiu suas roupas e saiu do quarto de hotel de Jensen, com o coração dividido e arrebatado por um sentimento (novo?) e intenso.   
Realmente, esta JIBCon e JIBland haviam sido muito especiais. Mas e agora? O que eles iriam fazer?


	2. Chapter 2

A viagem de volta pra Austin foi tensa. Jensen fingindo dor de cabeça para explicar seu mau-humor, mas no fundo estava com muito ciúme. Ele nunca havia se sentindo assim em relação à Jared, nunca havia se sentido tão possessivo e irritado com a presença de outra pessoa sentada ao lado de Jared, e agora ele só queria se tele-transportar para casa e não ter que olhar para a cara dela. Desde que a viu entrando no M&G com Jared, ele se sentiu traído, era ele quem devia estar lá, apoiando seu amigo, assim como fizeram em Londres. Ele estava começando a se arrepender dos painéis solos ou painéis que não eram entre os dois e isto é uma loucura, porque negócios são negócios e as fãs gostam da diferença, principalmente as europeias.   
Ao chegarem ao aeroporto de Austin, Jensen saiu na frente para pegar sua mala, mas seria inevitável, eles sempre dividiam o taxi até em casa já que moravam tão perto um do outro.   
-Jen, eu vou chamar o taxi, está bem?   
-Ok.  
Jensen olhou nos olhos dele e viu tanta tristeza que se arrependeu da maneira como o tratou nas 12 horas de voo até em casa.   
-Jay...eu sinto muito.   
-Eu também. Vou chamar o taxi agora.   
Jared saiu cabisbaixo e Jensen sentiu seu coração apertar. Gen não disse nada ao vê-lo, mas tinha um olhar acusatório. Provavelmente ela pensava que ambos haviam brigado, mas se fosse uma briga, eles já teriam resolvido já que nunca ficavam brigados por muito tempo, desde a fatídica briga na primeira temporada.   
A viagem de volta pra casa foi silenciosa. O taxi deixou Jensen primeiro, que desceu do carro sem dizer uma palavra, já que estava se sentindo magoado, irritado e traído. Mas porque ele se sentia assim? Ele não tinha nada com Jared, na verdade ele é que estava errado. Não era justa a maneira com que ele o tratava, e se Dan estivesse na viagem?   
-Jen! Finalmente voltou! Estávamos com saudades!  
Assim que entrou em casa e Dan o abraçou, Jensen não conseguiu se segurar e começou a chorar desesperadamente.   
J2  
Jared não poderia mentir para sua mulher, que já havia lhe perguntando o que raios havia acontecido entre ele e Jensen. A verdade era que Jared estava muito confuso. Ele nunca pensou que pudesse sentir algo tão forte como quanto se sentia em relação a Jensen.   
-Nós...eu não sei bem o que aconteceu... – Jared não queria mentir, mas tinha medo de revelar tudo. E se tivesse sido um erro? E se Jensen não quisesse mais nada com ele? Valeria a pena arriscar tudo?  
-Então fale com ele e resolva, porque vocês dois estão claramente infelizes.   
-Sim...eu...vamos dormir está tarde e estou cansado, amanhã quero brincar com os garotos na piscina.   
Jared tentou disfarçar mudando de assunto, mas Gen já estava desconfiada.   
-Está bem Jared, mas...tem algo que você queira me dizer?  
Jared não esperava por aquela pergunta e ficou tão desconcertado que perdeu até a cor.   
-Eu...ainda não.   
Com isso, ele foi até seu quarto, deitou-se ao lado de sua mulher e chorou.   
J2  
Ambos passaram o dia seguinte ignorando suas esposas e brincando com seus filhos. Danneel sabia que de nada adiantaria forçar, Jensen só iria contar o que aconteceu quando estivesse preparado. A única coisa que ele disse é que havia discutido com Jared e que não queria tocar no assunto.   
Genevieve também resolveu não tocar mais no assunto, no fundo ela sabia que havia algo de muito errado naquela situação, mas resolveu esperar até Jared estar preparado para falar.   
Eles ficaram quase uma semana sem se comunicarem e era como se tivessem arrancado um órgão vital. Jared só se sentia feliz, pois tinha seus filhos perto dele. Eles eram a luz da vida dele, mas faltava algo. Ele mal conseguia olhar para Gen sem se sentir extremamente culpado, e nestes dias ele começou a pensar nos sinais óbvios de que a relação dele com Jensen não era de uma amizade comum.   
Flashback:  
Ao se mudar para Austin, Jared realizava um sonho de infância, sempre quis morar naquela cidade cheia de vida, com pessoas de mente aberta.O dia em que Gen demonstrou gostar da ideia de morar na cidade havia sido um dos mais felizes da vida de Jared, então ele comprou a melhor casa que encontrou, perto do lago e do jeito que ele e Gen sempre sonharam.   
A única coisa ruim da mudança para Austin era que agora ele e Jensen moravam longe um do outro. Tudo bem que passavam boa parte do tempo em Vancouver e quase sempre dormiam no apartamento de Jensen (Jared não gostava de ficar sozinho), mas era ruim ter que ir sozinho para Austin nos finais de semana. E Jared queria mostrar tudo para Jensen. Sempre que ele descobria um bar legal, ou ia passear de jet ski, ou ia em um restaurante. Ele sempre pensava em Jensen e em como ele iria amar aquela cidade tanto quanto ele, então ele teve uma ideia.   
-Jen, você deveria se mudar para Austin!   
-Jared, a minha casa em Malibu não tem nem 2 anos ainda! Acabei de reforma-la e está do jeito que Dan e eu sonhamos.   
-Eu sei, ficou linda, mas pensa bem, Austin é mais perto da sua família.  
-Sim, mas eu já me acostumei a morar longe deles...e de qualquer forma, ainda é um pouco longe de Dallas.  
-Sim, mas tem também os seus amigos que moram em Austin, o seu padrinho de casamento, o Steve e...e é bem mais perto de Dallas. Tem o rio, então você pode levar seu barco e eu sei que você gosta de ter cavalos, tem os ranchos e fazendas por perto e a família da Dan também mora em Dallas...e não tem coyotes que atacam seus cães. Sem contar, que tem ótimas escolas para a JJ.   
-Não te prometo nada, está bem? Vou conversar com a Dan.  
Jared sentiu seu coração acelerar só com a possibilidade de ter Jensen morando perto dele. Ele começou a imaginar ele e Jensen curtindo a noite nos bares de Austin, e curtindo os dias no lago andando de barco e jet ski. Visualizou as crianças crescendo juntas e eles todos unidos, como uma família. Agora que Gen e Dan finalmente começaram a se dar bem, seria perfeito!   
Fim do flashback  
-Como eu pude ser tão cego, Jeff?   
Jared não aguentou, ele precisava desabafar com alguém e nada melhor do que seu irmão, seu melhor amigo.   
-Olha Jared, eu juro que pensava que vocês tinham um caso há muito tempo atrás. Cheguei até a perguntar para Megan se ela sabia de algo.  
-Eu não acredito! E por que você não me perguntou?  
-Sei lá, acho que fiquei com medo de você começar a chorar no meu ombro dizendo que se descobriu gay.  
-Jeff, eu contei quando beijei um cara!  
-Sim, mas achei que era só um experimento, até porque logo depois você começou a namorar com a Sandy e..sei lá. Mas quando vocês terminaram, eu jurava que tinha sido por conta do Jensen.  
-Acho que de certa forma foi...pensando bem, acho que Sandy também pensava que nós tínhamos um caso...ela me disse pra eu aceitar quem eu era e quem eu amava. Na época eu não entendi, mas pensando agora...  
-Jared, vocês moraram juntos. Além de trabalharem juntos, passam as festas e férias juntos. No dia do seu casamento o cara estava um caco.  
-É porque ele tinha brigado com a Dan...  
-Também. Mas porque mesmo ele brigou com ela?  
-Por que ela ficou brava com a quantidade de mensagens de texto que nós dois trocávamos.   
-E...  
-E porque em uma das mensagens, ele dizia pra mim que não estava gostando de não morar mais comigo...e que não sabia se estava preparado pra morar com ela.  
-Quando você me contou isto, pensei que ele nem iria se casar.   
-Eu sei, mas Jeff, ele ama a Dan e eu amo a Gen!  
-Eu acredito nisso Jared. Mas está muito claro que vocês dois tem um sentimento muito mais forte um pelo outro. A pergunta é como vocês vão administrar tudo isso?   
Jared respirou fundo e se sentiu mais aliviado ao conversar com seu irmão. Ele sabia que não poderia evitar Jensen por muito tempo.   
J2  
-Eu não consegui evitar. Quando chegamos a Roma, cada vez que eu a via perto dele era como se ela estivesse invadindo o meu território. Convenções são o meu momento junto com ele e com as fãs e não dela. Ano passado já tinha acontecido tudo aquilo em Londres e bem, você viu o que aconteceu, então eu não entendia o porquê dela estar lá!  
-Hum...porque ela é a mulher dele? E estava lá para dar um apoio?  
-Ela não tem que se meter nas nossas coisas! Eu estava lá para apoia-lo! E...e...ela só atrapalhou! Ele ficou tenso nos painéis dele solo, e eu também. E depois, no sábado, nem fomos ao restaurante que gostamos porque ela não queria ir.  
-Mas ela sempre vai pra Itália com vocês. E a Dan também e...  
-Escuta aqui Jason, do lado de quem você está?   
-Do seu lado Jen, mas não estou entendendo o que aconteceu de diferente desta vez. Vocês fazem mil convenções juntos. Estão sempre viajando, passeando e trabalhando juntos. Saem juntos com as esposas sempre. Então o que aconteceu desta vez de diferente?  
-Eu não sei...eu...quando ele começou a discursar no final da convenção e a falar sobre tudo o que passou ano passado, um filme passou pela minha cabeça sabe? Eu nunca tinha sentindo tanto medo na minha vida. Eu passei os piores momentos da minha vida e...e ele não sabe o quanto eu o amo. E eu tive que abraça-lo e sentir que ele estava ali, que nós passamos por tudo aquilo. E eu queria que apenas nós dois estivéssemos lá, que ele sentisse o quanto ele é importante pra mim. Mas ela estava lá e ele foi pro hotel com ela.   
-Jen...  
-Não Jason, me deixa terminar! E teve a Jailbreak na segunda-feira e eu subi no palco pra cantar e, e a Dan ligou e as crianças estavam com ela, e eu senti tanta ternura por elas. E quando eu olhei pra cima, ele estava me olhando com tanta admiração. Eu nunca havia me sentindo tão amado. Eu sei que ele também me ama. E eu nunca cantei com tanta emoção antes, porque desta vez eu cantei pra ele. E depois que o show acabou e voltamos para o hotel, eu aproveitei que a Gen subiu antes pro quarto e o levei até meu quarto e nos beijamos. E agora eu não posso mais viver sem isso. Eu não posso mais viver sem os beijos dele, o toque dele. Mas eu também não posso fazer isso com a Dan e eu sei que ele não fará isso com a Gen. O que eu faço?  
-Jen a primeira vez que você descreveu Jared para mim, você disse: “Por mais que eu não queira admitir, meu co-star é muito inteligente, fodão e mais alto do que eu, e muito legal”. Naquele dia, soube que você estava completamente apaixonado por ele. Eu sempre soube, mas eu também sei que você é apaixonado pelo Dan ou era então eu imaginei que você tivesse feito uma escolha. Eu sempre pensei que vocês dois eram um casal quando moravam juntos.  
-Jason, eu teria te contado! Eu te contei do Austin, lembra? E ele foi o meu primeiro caso com um homem!  
-Eu sei que você não teria problema em me contar isso, mas pensei que talvez Jared quisesse segredo, já que ele tinha a Sandy e eu sei o quanto você é leal.   
-A Sandy me odiava!   
-Claro que odiava, ela sabia, de alguma forma. Acho que o problema agora é que finalmente você deixou os sentimentos se aflorarem e eu te aconselho a conversar com Jared. Seja honesto com ele, com você. Juntos vocês são mais fortes e com certeza saberão como agir.   
-Eu sei J...eu realmente tenho que conversar com ele...ficar neste silencio está me angustiando.   
Neste momento, o celular de Jensen vibra. É uma mensagem de Jared no whatsapp:  
BigJay: Quer tomar um sorvete?  
Smackles: Sim... passa aqui e vamos?  
BigJay: Okay.10 minutos  
J2  
Jensen entrou no carro de Jared e ambos ficaram em silencio durante os quase 10 minutos de viagem até a sorveteria. Ambos estavam organizando os pensamentos para pode falar tudo o que sentiam. O que não podiam negar era que só o fato de estarem um do lado do outro já acalmava seus corações.   
Desceram do carro, entraram na sorveteria, fizeram seus pedidos. Jared olhava para Jensen de rabo de olho e mordia os lábios. Estava se sentindo em um primeiro encontro. Jensen fazia o mesmo, e sentia-se bobo e um pouco sem jeito. Em um dado momento, se olharam e riram.  
-Somos dois idiotas – disse Jensen  
-Eu sei! – respondeu Jared rindo e tomando seu sorvete  
-Jay eu queria te dizer que...  
-Com licença, posso tirar uma foto? Sou muito fã do trabalho de vocês em Supernatural – perguntou um rapaz que também estava na sorveteria.   
-Claro que sim! – respondeu Jared. Ele chegou perto de Jensen, o abraçou e ambos sentiram-se felizes e tranquilos e sorriram para a foto. Eles teriam muito que conversar, mas fariam dar certo.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen olhava admirado para Jared, que explicava algo sobre um erro de nomenclatura relacionado a alguma coisa de matemática que Jensen não estava disposto a entender. O que ele via, era a energia que emanava de Jared, a inteligência dele, que o fazia mais atraente do que nunca. Depois que o fã atrapalhou o momento em que iriam abrir seus corações na sorveteria, Jensen e Jared recuaram e falaram sobre o tempo, o novo plot para a próxima temporada, a próxima convenção, sobre seus filhos. Falaram sobre tudo, menos sobre seus sentimentos e por um instante pensaram que tudo iria voltar a ser como era antes, mas agora, olhando para Jared e sentindo seu coração bater acelerado, Jensen sabia que seria impossível voltar a como era antes.   
-Tenho que ver com a minha PR pra ela tomar cuidado com os erros gramaticais, se quiser responder no meu Facebook.  
-Eu já te disse pra tomar controle total das suas mídias sociais, Jay.   
-Eu sei, 90% das vezes sou eu quem responde, mas nesta, ela deu a entender que eu falo sobre mim na 3ª pessoa. Jared nunca fala de si mesmo na 3ª pessoa...   
-Ainda assim, acho que você deveria falar sobre isso com o Spilo.  
Antes de Jared responder, Shep e Tom começaram uma briga, destas de irmãos em que gritam pela casa inteira.   
-Jared, vem me ajudar aqui! – Gen gritou do outro cômodo.   
-Bom, acho que esta é minha deixa... – disse Jensen, um pouco sem graça.  
-Jen, você pode ficar e...  
-Não, vou indo, JJ agora está com a mania de acordar no meio da noite e...vou indo.   
Jared viu Jensen sair rapidamente de sua casa, e soube naquele momento que por mais que tentasse disfarçar, o relacionamento deles nunca mais seria o mesmo.   
J2  
Smackles: Adorei seu vídeo no hospital das Crianças. Grandes passos!   
BigJay:  eu tentei! Foi bem divertido!  
Smackles: Eu imagino que sim! Você deveria dançar mais!  
BigJay: Jen, claro que não! Você sabe como sou desengonçado!  
Smackles: Claro que sei. Quero que você vá, pois assim vou parecer um profissional dançando :P   
BigJay: Vai se phoder Jen!   
Smackles: Vai sonhando!   
BigJay: Não preciso sonhar, só lembrar...   
Smackles: Você não viu nada de especial pra se lembrar...  
BigJay: hum...está me desafiando?   
Smackles: me diga você...  
BigJay: não me tente, Ackles. Você pode se arrepender.  
Smackles: Dificilmente...   
BigJay: hum.... cuidado com o que desejas...   
Neste momento, Danneel entrou no quarto e pediu para Jensen ajuda-la com um problema na cozinha, quebrando o clima de uma conversa que tomou um rumo completamente diferente. Jensen respirou fundo e foi. Ele ficou irritado por ter sido interrompido e sabia que era porque ele havia sido lembrado que tem uma família, uma casa, uma esposa. E ele não sabia mais o que fazer com seus sentimentos.   
J2  
Jensen e Jared resolveram sair na noite de Austin. Por mais que amasse sua família, Jared ficava muito entediado em casa, e sua terapeuta havia lhe sugerido socializar, sair com amigos e fazer coisas que ocupassem sua mente, além dos exercícios físicos.   
-Por mais que eu adore seu bar, hoje eu queria que fosse apenas nós dois, sem fãs para interromper... – disse Jensen.  
-Concordo! Vamos ao Concrete Cowboy! Lá é bem legal!   
No final das contas, eles tiraram uma foto com um fã no Concrete Cowboy, mas Jensen estava tão relaxado e feliz que isso não os atrapalhou. Eles riram, falaram mal do Carver e beberam. E a cada dose de uísque ou gole de cerveja, eles se tocavam mais, olhavam mais e o tesão forte que existia entre eles, crescia. Jared não conseguia parar de olhar para a boca de Jensen, para os braços dele, e a cada golada de cerveja (direto da garrafa, o que deixava a ação mais sexy) ele sentia que sua calça ficava mais apertada e o suor de seu corpo aumentava.   
-Vou...no banheiro...  
-Também vou...  
Jared mal conseguia andar direito, e andava com as mãos em frente a sua ereção, que a cada minuto ficava mais óbvia. Jensen o seguia silenciosamente e andava igualmente de um jeito engraçado.  
Ao entrarem no banheiro, que estava milagrosamente vazio, Jared olhou para Jensen e não aguentou mais, o empurrou para dentro de umas das cabines, fechou a porta atrás deles e sem falar nenhuma palavra, deu um beijo apaixonado em Jensen, que parecia tão desesperado quanto ele. O beijo não tinha nada de bonito, tinha urgência, paixão, tesão. Jared, precisando respirar um pouco, interrompeu o beijo e ficou surpreso ao ver Jensen se ajoelhar em sua frente.  
-Jen...o que... – Jared falava em meio a um gemido.  
Jensen não disse nada, apenas abriu o zíper da calça de Jared, e em questão de segundos abocanhou seu membro. Jared teve que morder sua mão para não gritar. Jensen chupava seu pau com gosto, e quase conseguia coloca-lo inteiro na boca, o que deixava Jared ainda mais excitado, porque ninguém conseguia, já que ele era bem dotado. Foi apenas por um segundo que Jared olhou para baixo e viu que Jensen o olhava, e muito antes do que ele gostaria, Jared gozou. Não teve tempo de avisar Jensen, que engasgou um pouco, mas continuou chupando-o até o fim. Jared teve que se sentar no vaso do banheiro, pois suas pernas estavam bambas.  
-Jen...eu...eu vou retribuir...  
-Não precisa....eu gozei também.   
Jared sentiu seu membro reagir a esta informação, mas como ele não era mais nenhum garoto, ele não ficou ereto novamente. Ele pegou Jensen pelo braço, o sentou em seu colo e o beijou apaixonadamente.   
-Eu gozei em menos de um minuto! Me sinto um adolescente!   
-E eu gozei nas minhas calças, como você acha que eu me sinto?   
Ambos se olharam e riram alto. A cena era mesmo estranha. Jensen sentado no colo de Jared, ambos suados num banheiro de um bar, correndo o risco de serem pegos por algum fã, ou pior, por alguém que não é fã.   
-Acho melhor irmos para outro lugar... – sugeriu Jensen.  
-Pronto pra um segundo round, Ackles?   
-Alguém me prometeu algo que eu poderia me arrepender depois...   
Jared levantou-se rapidamente, quase derrubando Jensen, que bateu a cabeça na porta. Ambos riram baixinho, e Jensen, depois de se limpar o máximo que pode com o papel higiênico (ainda bem que estava com uma camisa comprida e calça escura) se abaixou, no espaço minúsculo pra ver se podiam sair sem serem vistos juntos. Ao notar que poderiam sair em segurança, foram lavar os rostos e ao se verem no espelho, riram alto. A mistura de álcool e a adrenalina do que viveram, os deixou num estado de euforia.   
-Eu me sinto como se estivesse drogado – disse Jared.   
-Eu também! E olha que faz tempo que não fumo um baseado. – disse Jensen.  
-E na Itália, este ano depois do concerto?   
-Na Itália, tanto eu, quanto você, demos uma tragada num baseado depois de anos. Não conta, Jared. Nem tente usar isso como desculpa para o que aconteceu e...  
-E o que aconteceu? – disse uma terceira pessoa.   
Jensen e Jared viram pelo espelho, e deram um suspiro de alívio ao ver que era o amigo deles, Mac Faulkner. Eles o cumprimentaram e rapidamente se recuperaram, ou assim eles contariam no futuro. Mac disse que estava sozinho e queria companhia para beber. Jensen e Jared o convidaram para ir a outro bar, já que aquele estava um pouco vazio. A verdade era que estavam envergonhados, e não conseguiriam ficar lá como se nada tivesse acontecido.   
Andaram por mais 3 bares durante a noite, pegaram ônibus, rindo e bebendo agora apenas cerveja e com um pouco mais de moderação. Mac sugeriu de tirarem uma foto. Jensen, muito sutilmente na descrição da foto em seu Instagram, deixou todos saberem que a noite deles havia sido interrompida, mais uma vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Ele abriu o livro e sentiu o cheiro do outro. Agora era assim, a chama acendida pelo outro, farta e cheia de paixão estaria nele por toda a vida. Silenciosamente eles resolveram dar um tempo, para baixar um pouco os ânimos. De nada adiantou, porque agora ele se sentia um viciado que estava sem sua droga. Ele precisava sentir o outro, cheirar, ver, estar perto, ainda que não o tocasse. Vai ver é isso que muitos chamam de co-dependência, ou talvez seja amor. Amor como ele nunca havia sentido antes. Amor em sua essência.   
-J, este livro é aquele que o Jared te emprestou?  
-Sim, eu resolvi ler um pouco, pra passar o tempo...  
-Liga pra ele, Jensen.  
Ela disse isso e saiu do quarto sem dizer nada. Ele sabe que ela sabe ninguém no mundo o conhece tão bem, mas ele tem medo de confessar e fazer tudo ser verdade, se ele contar tudo pra ela será o fim e ele não quer perde-la...ou talvez ele queira e isso o assusta. Ele resolveu não ligar, iria esperar até o próximo fim de semana, já que iriam viajar pra Phoenix para a convenção.   
J2  
Jared sentia como se todo o amor que ele tinha guardado dentro de si e nunca havia sabido como dar, estava vindo a tona com esta nova situação com Jensen. Era como se o sentimento estivesse guardado dentro dele e agora ele o havia achado e não tinha mais como guarda-lo. Ele pensou que pudesse, ele tentou, ele lutou, mas a cada minuto longe do outro a ansiedade aumentava, a vontade de ver o outro, a emoção de estar vendo-o. Era como se cada vez que ele visse Jensen, uma emoção nova nascia.   
Ele não gosta de decepcionar ninguém, este é seu maior medo, magoar alguém que ele ama. E ele a ama, só que não deste jeito que chega doer e lhe tira o ar dos pulmões. É um amor mais sereno, calmo, velho. O amor dele com Jensen é novo, avassalador, intenso e ele precisa viver este amor, senão ele irá sufocar. Então ele contou pra ela. Tudo. Não foi bonito, apesar de ela ter rido e dito que sempre desconfiou de algo. Ela disse se sentir uma burra por não ter visto antes, ele chorou, ela não, o que foi pior, porque ele sabe que ela ficou com raiva. Ela disse que não vai desistir, mas que vai dar um tempo para ele entender o que sente, para ele escolher. Ele não quer escolher, ele queria os dois. Ele ama os dois, mas ele não pode ser egoísta. E quem é ele pra amar os dois? Pra querer ter os dois? Nenhum deles aceitaria isso. Talvez ela...mas ele, nunca, ele não divide nem a amizade, que dirá...que dirá o amor... será que o amor deles é mesmo tão forte? Será que não estão confundindo tudo? Ela foi passar uns dias em Los Angeles, com as amigas. Não levou os meninos, por ele. Ela pensou nele, ela sabe que as férias são curtas, ele preferiria que ela tivesse feito um escândalo e brigado com ele, mas não, ela está sendo compreensiva e ele sabe que no fundo ela tem esperança de ser só uma fase. Ele sabe que não é uma fase, que é pra sempre.   
J2  
BigJay: Eu estou pesquisando alguns lugares para passear em Phoenix...fãs deram algumas sugestões.  
Smackles: Eu pensei em irmos jogar golfe e depois vou ao Concert...  
BigJay: Você sabe que sou péssimo no Golfe, mas acho que pode ser legal   
Smackles: Sim...e o Concert? Você poderia ir...todos vão estar lá, aproveitamos e vemos a todos.  
BigJay: Pode ser, mas não vou cantar!   
Smackles: Não sei por que, já que você até que canta bem, nada comparado a mim, mas até que dá pro gasto   
BigJay: :P  
Smackles: Então está marcado...nós nos vemos no aeroporto ou...  
BigJay: Nos vemos no aeroporto.   
Jared estava tenso e ansioso para seu reencontro com Jensen, apesar de ser apenas alguns dias de separação, ele sentia cada segundo, cada instante e a sensação era de ter sido uma eternidade.   
O voo até Phoenix foi tranquilo, agora que Jared tinha o jatinho, muitos de seus problemas melhoraram. Nunca mais briga com empresas aéreas, e o conforto o ajudava a superar um pouco do medo de voar que ele havia desenvolvido depois de ser pai. Jensen estava calado, a única coisa que disse é que Cliff os buscaria no aeroporto e depois que deixassem as coisas no hotel, os levaria até o campo de golfe. Jared sentiu um misto de alívio e decepção ao saber que não ficaria sozinho com Jensen durante o dia. 

Jensen olhava para Jared sorrindo enquanto jogava (muito mal) golfe. Ele brincava com Cliff, que estava irritado por ter ficado no time dele, enquanto Jensen estava jogando com um cara que tinham acabado de conhecer. Jared sorria e a cada vez que Jensen via, era como se ele se apaixonasse mais. Ele sabia que não tinha mais volta, se ele não vivesse aquele amor, ele morreria.  
Jared olhou para Jensen e viu tanta intensidade e brilho naquele olhar e ele soube que o amor dele era correspondido.   
Cliff suspirou no final das contas as fãs loucas daqueles blogs estavam mesmo certas. Ele, que já andava quieto nas redes sociais, resolveu que continuaria assim. Para quebrar um pouco o clima, pediu para tirarem uma foto, para postar para as fãs. Ficou entre eles, e pôde jurar que sentiu a eletricidade que vinha dos dois.   
J2  
Naquela noite, ambos foram até o Concert da Con. Jensen ainda estava um pouco irritado com Misha, desde a JIBCon, durante o painel deles, quando Misha ficou contando das piadas de duplo sentido do painel dele com Jared. Jensen, que já estava no limite, ficou ainda mais irritado. A verdade era que ele não estava com muita paciência para o Misha.   
Depois que fizeram a introdução, Jensen e Jared foram para o Green Room e conversaram animadamente com todos, mas se evitavam.   
-Vou cantar pra você – Jensen sussurrou no ouvido de Jared, que ficou vermelho de vergonha.   
E de fato, naquela noite ele cantou com todo seu coração para Jared, tal qual na Jibland. De agora em diante, ele apenas cantaria para Jared, ele precisava colocar pra fora aquele sentimento. Ele precisava demonstrar o seu amor. Jared ficou hipnotizado e sentindo-se flutuando. Era tão forte e intenso. Ele precisava tocar Jensen, ter certeza de que o outro era real. Depois que Jensen cantou, ele ficou calado no Green Room e Jared respeitou seu espaço, porém na hora em que todos subiram ao palco para cantar Purple Rain, Jared aproveitou que Misha estava entre eles e pegou o braço de Jensen e colocou sobre o ombro do outro, ele sabia que a relação dos dois estava um pouco estranha e fazendo isso, ele aproveitou para tocar o braço de Jensen.   
Eles trocaram olhares cheios de promessas e em um dado momento, Jensen não aguentou e sussurrou no ouvido de Jared:  
-Meu quarto.   
J2  
-Eu te amo Jensen! Eu te amo tanto!  
-Jay...  
-Não, por favor, me deixa dizer que te amo! Eu preciso! Me acalma, me ajuda a entender, a viver e a me sentir melhor!  
Jensen tinha urgência em ter Jared para si, enquanto o outro precisava dizer, ele precisava sentir, abraçar, juntar seus corpos e ser dele. Ele beijava qualquer parte do corpo do outro que podia alcançar. Seus lábios, rosto, nariz, cabelos, pescoço. Praticamente arrancou as roupas do outro e as suas, ele tinha que sentir a pele do outro contra a sua. Jared sussurrava entre gemidos Eu te amo...te amo tanto...   
-Jay...você...você já esteve com outro homem?   
-Já, mas...  
-JÁ? QUEM? – Jensen sentiu uma raiva, um ciúme fora de hora.   
-Ciúmes agora? Você jura? – Jared começou a rir.  
-Não é ciúmes é que..eu...quem?  
-Se você me deixar falar, eu conto direito. Aliás, porque você quer saber isso agora? Que belo jeito de cortar o clima.   
Jensen pegou na ereção de Jared e a acariciou, fazendo com que o outro gemesse alto.   
-Tá...já entendi... eu...eu só beijei e me masturbei com outro cara...mas... Jensen...  
Jensen intensificou os movimentos de suas mãos e chupou um dos mamilos de Jared, que a cada minuto sentia que iria gozar em tempo recorde.   
-Quem?  
-Um garoto chamado Dave na escola, um ator chamado Martin que conheci durante um teste pra um filme...e Chad...  
Jensen se mexeu tão rápido que Jared não teve nem tempo de pensar. Ele abocanhou o membro do outro e o chupou com tanta fome e intensidade que fez com que Jared visse estrelas. Ele não teve nem tempo de avisar Jensen, gozou na boca do outro.   
-Jen...o que...o que foi isso?  
-Você é meu, você entendeu? Você só pode ser meu!   
-Eu sou seu, sempre fui. E você? Com quantos caras já transou?  
Jensen respirou fundo, essa era uma pergunta que ele não esperava. Aliás, ele não sabia bem o que havia dado nele para agir daquela forma, mas só de imaginar Jared com outro homem, ainda por cima Chad Murray, ele ficou furioso.   
-Não vem ao caso...  
-Jensen, eu te contei, então você pode me contar também! Além do tal de Austin lá de Days of your lives, com quais caras você também saiu?   
-O primeiro garoto que eu beijei foi o Sean, na escola...depois teve meu amigo Chris, mas foram só uns beijos...  
-E...  
-Depois teve o Austin, com quem tive minha primeira vez...depois dele, uns dois caras, mas foi só pra experimentar e...  
-E?  
-Depois o Tom....  
-Welling?   
-Sim...e...e teve o Lawrence, aquele segurança...  
-Aquele negro, alto de 2 metros de altura? Aquele que trabalhou no set por uns 2 meses durante a primeira temporada?   
-Sim...eu...  
-E depois foi o Jeffrey Dean, não foi?  
-Jay...como...  
-Eu vi vocês se beijando uma vez. Fiquei com tanta raiva, mas eu não sabia explicar o por que.   
-Jay, nós nunca mais...foi só algumas vezes, durante a primeira temporada e...eu acho que ele pensa que nós tínhamos um caso desde lá.   
-Claro que ele pensa! Todo mundo pensa, menos nós!   
-Você está bravo comigo?   
-Por que eu estaria?  
-Vamos combinar Jay, eu fui meio vadia durante um bom tempo, e...  
-Você não foi uma vadia, só estava curtindo...eu acho sexy... – Jared deu um sorrisinho e começou a beijar o pescoço do outro.  
-Sexy...como...  
-Você tem experiência...e você me escolheu. Você quer ser meu, Jensen?   
-Eu já sou seu Jared...sempre fui seu...   
-Eu vou fazer você esquecer todos os outros caras...todas as mulheres...você vai ser apenas meu agora, você entendeu, Jensen? Somente meu!   
-Jay...eu preciso...eu preciso sentir você...eu...  
Jared pegou Jensen pela cintura e mudou de posição com ele. Ficou por cima dele, e começou a beijar o corpo do outro, chupar, morder. Jensen gemia alto e tocava os braços e costas do outro. Jared abriu as pernas de Jensen, e ao mesmo tempo que chupava o membro do outro, preparava a entrada dele com os dedos úmidos de saliva. Jensen gozou, mas Jared continuou a chupa-lo e seu membro continuou duro. Ele preparou Jensen de forma rápida e não tão eficiente, afinal ele apenas havia feito isso em si mesmo, então ele teve que entrar no outro devagar. Ambos respiravam fundo, ofegantes. Doía, mas era uma dor misturada com prazer, e sentimentos intensos e fortes.   
-Jay...se mexe...   
-Eu não quero te machucar...  
-Você nunca me machucaria...  
Jared beijou os lábios do outro, e começou a mover seu corpo, devagar. Ele gemeu alto ao sentir Jensen, tão apertando e quente. Dava para ouvir os batimentos de seus corações, misturados com os gemidos de prazer. Depois de um tempo, Jensen começou a se mover também, encontrando o corpo do outro. Os movimentos ficaram mais erráticos e fortes. Jared tomava Jensen, possuía, o fazia seu. Jensen mexia seu corpo com ímpeto, ele queria sentir Jared e marcar seu corpo e sua alma. Ambos gozaram e gritaram de prazer.   
Jared levantou-se, foi até o banheiro e umedeceu uma toalha. Jensen estava deitado na cama, com os olhos fechados. Jared os limpou e se deu conta de que nem usaram camisinha. Ele deitou-se na cama, encostou a cabeça no peito do outro, na altura do coração dele, que agora batia devagar.   
-Eu te amo, Jensen...  
-Eu te amo...eu te amo...te amo...   
Adormeceram com a certeza de que de agora em diante nada mais será como antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrevi este capítulo pensando em algumas músicas da MPB... tem alguns trechos :)


	5. Chapter 5

A cada dia que passava o casamento de Jared parecia fazer menos sentido, ainda tinha amor, mas faltava intimidade e cumplicidade.   
-Ela sempre foi minha melhor amiga, e agora... eu não consigo conversar com ela sobre a coisa mais importante da minha vida...  
-Eu pensei que eu fosse seu melhor amigo!  
-Jeff...  
-Certo, desculpe. JT é claro que você não consegue conversar com ela sobre o momento que está passando.  
-Nós sempre conversamos e eu sinto falta dela, do que nós tínhamos, da maneira como...agora parece que somos dois estranhos e só conseguimos ficar confortáveis se as crianças estiverem por perto.  
-A questão é que agora é o relacionamento de vocês que está em jogo, entende? É muito difícil conversar com ela porque a verdade é que você está com dúvidas em relação ao casamento de vocês.  
-Não eu...eu não...  
-Jared, pare, não minta pra mim. A verdade é que mesmo quando vocês se casaram, eu tinha certeza de que você iria sair correndo e abandona-la no altar.  
-Eu nunca faria isto!   
-E é extamente por isso que você está nesta situação agora. Você sempre faz tudo pelos outros, quando é que vai começar a pensar mais em você?  
-As crianças,eles...  
-Eles têm você e a Gen como pais para sempre Jared. Você nunca vai deixar de ser o pai deles e nem ela a mãe. E eu tenho certeza de que eles vão continuar a ser os garotos felizes que são, mesmo que os pais deles não morem juntos. E sejamos sinceros, vocês de fato não moram juntos, com todo o tempo que você fica em Vancouver os meninos nem irão notar a diferença!   
-Eu..nunca tinha pensando por este ângulo... mas mesmo assim Jeff, eu tenho medo.  
-Eu sei. Meu conselho: Converse com ela, converse com o Jensen também e tenha calma, você conseguirá tomar a decisão certa. E não diga nada para a Megan.   
-Por que não?  
-Porque eu apostei com ela que você e o Jensen tinham um caso, e não posso desperdiçar ganhar 1.000 dólares!   
-Jeff!! Não acredito que você fez isto! Seu filho da puta!   
-Também te amo, irmão!   
Jared desligou o telefone e sorriu com a cara de pau do irmão mais velho. No fundo ele sabia que Jeff estava certo, ele deveria dar um basta em tudo, mas ele tinha medo. Mesmo sabendo que o amor dele por Jensen era verdadeiro, ainda restava aquele medo de se entregar totalmente e o outro não. Ele não duvida do amor de Jensen, mas sabe que o outro ama Danneel e a família que eles construíram.   
-Você vai vir pra cama? - perguntou Genevieve, que entrou na sala de estar de repente.  
-Sim...vamos nos deitar.   
Ao deitarem em sua cama, Genevieve começou a beijar o seu pescoço e brincar com seus mamilos. Apesar de seu pinto ficar duro, ele não sentia prazer, era mais como uma reação involuntária.   
Eles transaram naquela noite e ao acordar de manhã, Jared sentia-se o pior homem, marido, amigo e amante do mundo. 

J2

Jensen não conseguiu dormir a noite inteira, estava ansioso, como se algo ruim estivesse para acontecer. Aquela havia sido uma noite estranha. Danneel o beijou e lhe fez um boquete., tinha sido bom, mas ele não sentiu aquela satisfação pós gozo. Tentou retribuir, mas Danneel disse que não queria e saiu chateada, obviamente ela havia percebido que tinha alguma coisa errada. Jensen a ama, ou amava? Não, ela ainda a ama e muito, mas ela não é Jared.  
-Você vai conversar comigo ou vamos ficar nesta situação até tudo ficar insustentável?  
-Dan...eu...não tenho nada pra falar...  
-Jensen, você mal gozou ontem, e modéstia a parte, você nunca foi de negar fogo pra mim. Nunca. Então me diga, o sexo com o Jared é tão bom assim?   
-Dan, eu...nós não...pare com isso!  
-Pare com isso Jensen? Escute, eu quero que você jogue limpo comigo. Seja sincero comigo, porque eu não vou ficar fazendo papel de esposa troféu pra você!   
-Você não é minha esposa troféu Danneel! Você sabe que eu te amo, que eu nunca te magoaria. Porra, você é minha esposa, é minha amiga, é mãe da minha filha! Eu jamais iria te magoar! Eu te amo!  
-Mas não tanto quanto você ama ele, não é?  
Jensen ficou calado. Pela primeira vez ele se deu conta de que era verdade. Ele amava Dan, mas não como amava Jared. Na verdade ele não amava ninguém tanto quanto ele amava Jared.   
-Só me faz um favor Jensen, não me traia.  
-Eu não estou te traindo! Eu... isto que tenho com o Jared, eu estou confuso, eu...eu não sei...  
-Se você não está me traindo, então como você chama isso que está acontecendo Jensen? Ou você está me traindo, ou traindo ao Jared, ou pior, a você mesmo. Eu posso perdoar infidelidade, mas não seja desleal.   
As palavras de Danneel eram como um tapa na cara de Jensen. Ele sabia que ela estava certa. Na noite anterior ele não conseguiu ter prazer porque pensava estar traindo Jared, o que era uma loucura. JJ entrou no quarto dos dois, segurando suas bonecas. Danneel disfarçou as lágrimas e começou a dar atenção para a filha. Jensen levantou-se e saiu para fumar um cigarro, coisa que ele quase não fazia mais. Ele e Jared precisavam conversar. 

J2

Steve convidou à todos para irem ao show do Old Crow Medicine. Jensen combinou de ir com Gino e Jared iria encontra-los lá. Por algum motivo eles estavam se evitando há alguns dias e doía muito ficar distante um do outro.   
-Vamos aproveitar pra jantar J. Estou com muita fome. - disse Gino.  
-Sim...vamos sim. - Jensen olhava para os lados.  
-Daqui a pouco ele aparece.  
-Hum? Quem?  
-O Jared. Olha Jensen, eu não sei o que anda acontecendo entre você e minha irmã, mas eu a conheço bem. Sei também que deve ter algo a ver com o Jared, já faz algum tempo que reparei que vocês estão diferentes.  
-Diferentes como?  
-Tensos. Tem sempre está tensão agora entre vocês.   
Jensen riu, porque de fato tinha uma tensão entre ele e Jared, mas era sexual, emocional e muito intensa.   
-Olha Gino, eu amo e respeito muito a sua irmã. Nós vamos ficar bem.  
-Eu sei que vão. E se não ficarem, saiba que eu quebro o seu nariz se a magoar.   
Jensen notou que cunhado falava sério. Apesar de sempre puxar o saco de Jensen, ele amava a irmã e sempre a defendia. No fundo Jensen ficou aliviado.   
-E eu não vou te impedir.   
Foram comer como se nada de estranho estivesse acontecendo. Steve se juntou à eles, junto com Justin um amigo do grupo. Comeram e nada de Jared aparecer, Jensen já estava calado e irritado, ele queria ver Jared, ele precisava, ele...ele apareceu e Jensen não conseguiu se conter. Deu um sorriso tão forte e iluminado ao vê-lo. Como ele está lindo...ele...ele é lindo. Todos na mesa perceberam e olharam para ver Jared que parecia nervoso.   
-Olá! Me atrasei porque Shep entrou novamente na casinha dos coelhos e ficou entalado.- Jared sorriu e todos gargalharam. Jensen não sabia o que fazer, então começou a comer a comida que ainda nem tinha tocado. Gino o olhou de rabo de olho.   
-Senta aí Gigantor! -disse Steve.   
Jared se sentou ao lado de Jensen. Eles não disseram nada, apenas sorriram um para o outro, Jensen continuou comendo e Jared pediu um sanduíche. Todos riam e conversavam animadamente, menos Jensen, ele apenas observava e sentia seu coração bater forte a cada risada de Jared, a cada movimento que ele fazia com os cabelos, ou quando olhava atentamente para alguém durante a conversa, e quando ele animadamente tirou fotos com os fãs. Jensen o olhava e o amava mais a cada instante.   
-Estou fodido...  
-O que? - perguntou Justin.  
-Nada...estava pensando alto. - disse Jensen, corando.   
O show começou e Jensen e Jared ficaram perto do palco. Jared não conseguia parar de olhar para Jensen. Ele cantava as músicas com muito entusiasmo e também mordia o lábio inferior, Jared achava que ele parecia mais jovem e ingênuou quando ouvia músicas, era como se ele ficasse puro. Os olhos dele brilhavam e eram de um verde tão intenso, Jared ama os olhos de Jensen, tão cheios de personalidade. Jensen olhou para ele e sorriu e foi tão intenso que Jared sentiu suas pernas bambiarem.   
-Estou fodido...   
Jensen o questinou com o olhar. Jared saiu rapidamente e foi até o banheiro, ele precisava molhar o rosto, respirar um pouco. Havia algumas pessoas no banheiro, mas não estava cheio, já que o show estava rolando. Jensen entrou logo em seguida. Um cara estava de costas para eles, usando o mictório, outros dois estavam nos outros banheiros e apenas 1 dos banheiros estava livre, o de deficientes físicos, Jared entrou, Jensen entrou atrás e fecharam a porta. Se olharam por alguns instantes e no futuro quando forem conversar sobre o assunto, não se lembrarão quem começou o beijo. Foi um beijo cheio de tesão, saudade e paixão. Jensen puxava Jared pelos cabelos, e este puxava o corpo do outro contra o seu. Eles se beijaram até ficarem sem ar, encostaram as suas testas e tentaram recuperar o ar.   
-Nós...Jen...temos que conversar...  
-Eu sei...eu...vamos voltar para o show...os caras vão estranhar nossa ausência...  
Jared olhou por cima da porta, e depois que viu dois caras saindo do banheiro e outros dois indo em direção ao mictório, saiu rapidamente puxando Jensen. Ao voltarem para o show, se olharam e riram alto. Gino os observava e nada disse.   
Naquela noite, Jared dormiu em sua Man Cave e Jensen no quarto da JJ. 

J2

Smackles: Vamos deixar pra conversar melhor em LA, está bem? As coisas lá em casa estão um pouco complicadas...  
BigJay: Aqui também...Jen, posso te confessar uma coisa?   
Smackles: O que?  
BigJay: Eu...eu transei com a Gen...  
Trinta e quatro minutos depois:  
Smackles: Nada de anormal, ela é sua esposa.   
BigJay: Então porque eu me sinto como se tivesse te traído? Porque eu me sinto como se fosse o pior homem do mundo? Porque eu me sinto como lixo? Porque eu só consegui gozar quando pensei em você? Porque Jensen?   
O telefone de Jared tocou. Ele atendeu:  
-Porque você me ama. E porque eu te amo e agora não tem mais volta, nós vamos ter que dar um jeito de ficar juntos.   
Jared soltou o ar que não sabia estar segurando. Jensen entendia o que ele estava passando, só ele entendia. E agora Jared estava decidido a viver este amor, sejam quais forem as consequências, iria ficar tudo bem no final, ele sabia em seu coração. Ele ama Gen, mas Jensen é parte da alma dele. Ele leu em algum lugar que nós somos almas que têm corpos. E a alma dele estava gritando pra viver este amor.  
-Jen, eu quero ser o passivo na próxima vez que transarmos.  
-O que?   
-É sério, eu quero que você me foda.  
-Jared, pelo amor de Deus! Porque este papo agora? E eu falando de amor!  
-Jen, pensa bem, da outra vez, quando nós transamos, foi bem gostosto e você ficava gemendo e fazendo umas caras e até gritou quando eu toquei sua próstrata. Eu também quero! Eu nunca...olha, não vou dizer que nunca coloquei nada lá, mas não gritei de prazer.   
-Oh meu Deus!   
-Mas Jen, eu quero e...eu já tive curiosidade, sabe? Mas ninguém me despertou esta vontade antes, este desejo, chego até a sentir minha entrada pulsando só de pensar e...  
-JARED! Para...  
-Está ficando excitado Jen? De pensar em mim de quatro pra você? Ou de pensar em mim cavalgando você? Ou olhando pra você enquanto você me toma e...e me faz gritar de prazer?   
-hum...eu estou na rua Jared! Vou desligar!  
-Você vai se masturbar, não vai?   
-Seu cretino! Eu te odeio tanto!   
-Você me ama!  
-Pior que amo mesmo! Deus me ajude! Estou fodido!   
-E eu vou ficar!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este é um capítulo diferente, temos apenas diálogos nele.   
> É tudo ficção, ainda que eu use elementos da vida real, a história não é real! Eu acho...rs

-Saiu o resultado. Positivo.  
-Você já contou pra ele?  
-Ainda não...eu sei que ele ficará muito feliz, mas...  
-Eu sei...o mesmo com o Jared...o que vamos fazer?  
-Olha, vou ser bem sincera com você, eu amo o Jared, mas eu vou lutar pelo meu casamento e se isso significa que ele irá sofrer, então que seja.  
-Eu gostaria que ele ficasse comigo porque quer e não porque perdeu quem ele realmente queria...  
-Eu entendo...Mesmo eu lutando para manter meu casamento eu sempre tive medo deles perceberem o quanto se amam. Minha esperança estava no Jared não ser nem um pouco gay, fui ingênua.  
-Eu sabia que ele já havia se aventurado com homens e pra ser sincera nunca acreditei neste papo dele e Jensen nunca terem ficado juntos antes, mas agora noto que se eles tivessem se dado conta antes, eu nunca teria tido uma chance.   
-Eu pensei em casamento aberto, sei lá, mas é tão difícil nesta altura do campeonato, olha eu realmente não sei...  
-Eu não sei se consigo, eu...eu o amo demais pra dividi-lo...  
-E o Jensen também nunca que conseguiria dividir...que inferno!   
-Fique calma, você não pode se estressar. Eu prometo dar uma trégua, vou dar um tempo, agora não é hora de brigarmos, nós temos que ficar unidas.  
-E eles também. Independente de qualquer coisa, Jensen ficou dependente desta amizade, ele não consegue mais ficar longe e eu preciso dele inteiro agora.   
-Eu sei, conte comigo para o que precisar, pra ajudar com a JJ e compras também! Chá de bebê, estas coisas.  
-Quem diria que um dia nós iriamos ficar amigas, não é?  
-As voltas que a vida dá...

J2

-Podíamos ir jogar boliche, o que acha?  
-Sim! Eu adoro boliche, faz tanto tempo que não jogo!   
-Eu gosto quando você sorri, tem covinhas...  
-Para com isso!   
-Não precisa ficar vermelho!   
-Vamos jogar boliche onde costumávamos ir quando tínhamos nossas casas aqui em LA?  
-Sim, eles têm sanduíches deliciosos lá!   
-Então é um encontro?  
-Sim, é um encontro! 

J2

-Eu sempre temi que isto pudesse acontecer! Por isso contratamos Cliff desde o começo, mas ultimamente parece que ele lavou as mãos.   
-Ele está sendo fiel aos meninos, só isso.  
-Ele teria que ser fiel a mim, que o ajudei a ter esta função que o fez ganhar muitas coisas e dinheiro que ele jamais ganharia de outra forma.   
-Não fique brava...eu...eu só te liguei para desabafar porque você é minha amiga e...  
-Você vai finalmente aceitar fazer o Podcast das meninas. Isso te ajudará a passar a ideia de tranquilidade.  
-Mas Suza...  
-Escute, você me deve esta, eu te coloquei na série, eu sempre ajudei com a publicidade de vocês dois, e você me deve.  
-Está certo...eu...eu vou entrar em contato com as meninas...  
-Ótimo! Se eles não conseguiam disfarçar antes quando não tinham nada, agora será pior, e enquanto eles estiverem sob a minha supervisão, e trabalhando na CW eu vou evitar todo tipo de publicidade negativa. Vou desligar agora, tenho que resolver coisas do photoshoot de amanhã. Nos falamos, tchau.   
-Meu Deus, o que eu fiz? 

J2

-Eu quero...eu...por favor...  
-Calma...primeiro eu vou apenas usar meus dedos, está bem?  
-Por quê? Eu não vou quebrar!  
-Você é virgem e isto não é um filme pornô barato. Dói e eu posso te machucar, e quero que seja gostoso pra você e pra mim também...relaxa...  
-Isso, beija meus mamilos..eu...ai...gosto...  
-Sério? Hum...  
-Ai Jen...eu...nem percebi que você estava com o lubrificante nas mãos!   
-Hum?   
-Ai...isso..coloca logo o dedo Jen! Porque você está enrolando tanto?  
-Para de falar!   
-Ai...isso...Jen...eu...ai...  
-Hum...está gostando?   
-Ai...  
-Vou colocar outro...relaxa...  
-Ai! Devagar...  
-Ué, não era você que queria que fosse mais rápido?  
-Jen...  
-Okay...relaxa..isso...  
-Assim...eu...nunca foi assim...eu já tinha colocado um...Aí!!! Faz isto de novo!  
-Encontrei, então?  
-Minha prósta...ai...ai...Jen...não para...  
-Você é tão...olha como eu estou...vou gozar sem você nem me tocar!  
-Ai...meu...Deus...Jen...isso...isso...  
-Goza pra mim Jay.  
-Ai....

J2

-Eu não acredito que você ligou pra ela!  
-Desculpe eu...eu pensei que ela fosse minha amiga...eu...  
-Não chore, fique calma...acho que temos que avisá-los.   
-Eu estou com medo do que ela possa fazer. Eu não quero que Jared sofra apesar de tudo eu o amo, eu o amo tanto, eu...  
-Fique calma! Sejamos práticas. Faça o podcast que ela quer, e deixa que eu conto para o Jensen. Ele vai ficar furioso, mas ele também tem culpa, aliás, todos nós temos por deixarmos esta situação chegar aonde chegou.   
-Eu sinto muito.  
-Eu sei.

J2

-Vocês dois estão impossíveis hoje! O que aconteceu?   
-Não aconteceu nada, só estamos felizes de poder revê-lo, ó grande amigo!  
-Sim, eu e Jay estávamos morrendo de saudades de você!  
-Sei...  
-Meninos, vamos nos preparar para as fotos de hoje, sem brincadeiras, está bem?  
-Sim senhora!   
-Já sabe que Gen fará o podcast das meninas?  
-Não...eu...por que?  
-Porque ela me ligou e devido o teor de nossa conversa achei bom coloca-la novamente nas graças do público, ela andava muito sumida e as fãs sentem falta de ver sua mulher, sua família.  
-Certo eu...  
-Eu não sei por que as pessoas tem que se sentir no direito de sentir falta das nossas esposas.  
-Jen...calma...  
-Não Jared, não me peça calma! A minha vida pessoal, a nossa vida pessoal não diz respeito às fãs. Elas têm que gostar do nosso trabalho. Já nos doamos demais, já temos as convenções que eu adoro participar, mas até isso anda demais, vou até falar com a Creation para darmos um jeito de resolver isso.   
-Escute Jensen, eu, como relações públicas de vocês, zelo pela imagem que vocês passam e acho que depois de todo este tempo trabalhando com a série posso dizer que ajudei sim vocês a chegarem aonde chegaram. Portanto, me escute quando digo que sei bem o que as fãs querem. Homens que são bons maridos, fiéis, pais de família.   
-E as que querem eu e Jared como um casal? Elas não contam?  
-Jen...calma...  
-Elas são minoria!   
-Tem certeza?  
-Você quer me ensinar a fazer meu trabalho, Ackles?   
-Só quando interfere demais na minha vida pessoal.   
-Hum...Eles estão chamando para as fotos...   
-Obrigada Misha. Vamos e, por favor, tentem se comportar.   
J2

-No momento não posso atender. Deixe recado.  
-Oi. Quando você ouvir esta mensagem, me liga. A Gen fez uma bobagem, e antes de você começar a crucifica-la, lembre-se que a culpa também é sua. Me liga.

J2

-Ela contou!!! Ela contou tudo Jared!!!  
-Jen, não vamos...não quero brigar, por favor...  
-Por culpa dela, a nossa vida vai ficar um inferno!! Eu nunca gostei desta mulher e agora ela se sentirá no direito de mandar nas nossas vidas!   
-Jen, vamos com calma, está bem? Por favor...por favor...  
-Jay...me desculpe...eu...não chora...vem cá.  
-O que vamos fazer?  
-Vai ficar tudo bem.

J2

-Alô?   
-Oi Dan...sou eu...  
-Você ouviu meu recado?  
-Sim...eu já desconfiava que ela tinha contado tudo, tive uma discussão com aquela insuportável que se acha no direito de mandar na minha vida.  
-Gen não teve culpa, ela está desesperada Jensen.  
-Quem diria, você defendendo a Gen, depois de tudo...  
-É que nós estamos no mesmo barco, só eu posso entender o que ela passa.  
-Desculpe...olha, eu prometo que vou resolver está situação, está bem?  
-Ok. E Jen, por favor, venha direto pra casa, precisamos conversar.   
-A bebê está bem?  
-Sim, está tudo bem, é outra coisa, se cuida, ok?  
-Você também. Amanhã logo depois da premiação nós vamos direto para o aeroporto. 

J2

-Eu pensei que ela fosse enfartar quando viu a foto que revista resolveu postar como sneak peek!  
-Também, você precisava ficar tão perto de mim? Parecia um predador atrás de sua presa.  
-É que você estava tão cheiroso, não resisti.  
-Misha ficou sobrando naquela foto.  
-Ainda não entendi porque ele estava com roupas diferentes das nossas, ele também deveria estar com o terno branco.  
-Você vai com esta roupa pra premiação?  
-Sim, por quê?  
-Coloque o blazer.   
-Mas está muito calor!   
-Você ficará mais elegante.  
-Preciso mesmo?  
-Sim.  
-Está bem.   
J2

-Podcast marcado.  
-Ótimo. Depois vou pensar nas fotos, faz tempo que vocês não postam uma foto romântica juntos.   
-Não acho que será necessário, o podcast já ajudará e...  
-Não podemos vacilar agora, e sabemos muito bem como você se complica falando em público. Depois entro em contato com vocês e decidimos. 

J2  
-Dan? Cheguei!   
-Oi, fez boa viagem?  
-Sim, foi tudo bem, a premiação foi bem legal, o red carpet também, e...o que foi Dan?  
-Deu certo, Jen.  
-O que?   
-Estou grávida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo não foi betado, desculpem pelos erros!

Cinco dias haviam se passado e nada dele ligar. A saudade que ele sentia era tanta que doía fisicamente, uma leve falta de ar, uma dor no peito e nó na garganta, mas Jared não iria chorar, ele não poderia ser egoísta a este ponto, ele sabia que Jensen estava feliz e ele também estava, porque filhos são uma benção, são donos de um amor completamente diferente e forte. Ainda assim, doía não poder estar com ele curtindo esta alegria, como foi das outras vezes.  
-Vocês vão para Minneapolis então? É a próxima Convenção?  
-Sim Gen, será uma boa Con, o Jeff Dean estará lá também, há tempos que não o vejo...  
-Jared...eu...  
-O que?  
-Você está bem?  
-Sim.  
-Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?  
-Gen...  
\- Eu te amo Jared. Muito. E eu tive tempo pra pensar e pra observar tudo o que tem acontecido nos últimos tempos, tudo o que tem acontecido conosco. Eu pensei que fosse uma fase esta sua coisa com o Jensen, mas...não é uma fase.  
-Não...não é...  
-E eu não quero mais sofrer e não quero que você sofra. Não pense que eu estou sendo uma mártir compreensiva, porque eu não sou. Eu estou com raiva dele, muita. E de você. E de mim por ter sido tão cega e não ter notado que mesmo você me amando...  
-E eu te amo Gen...  
-Mas?  
-Mas...mas ele...eu...  
-Eu pensei que pudesse ouvir, que eu queria ouvir de você, mas eu não quero. Eu não posso. Então eu acho que está na hora de ser prática, pelos meus filhos. Eu quero ficar em Austin, eu gosto da cidade, da casa, dos amigos que fiz aqui. A casa é gigante, acho que por enquanto você pode ficar na sua ManCave, porque fica longe da casa principal e assim você ficaria perto dos meninos, até nos decidirmos por algo melhor.  
Jared chorava copiosamente, era mesmo o fim de seu casamento e ele estava aliviado e isso doía. Era difícil pensar que ao invés de desespero ele sentia que um peso estava sendo tirado de suas costas.  
-Obrigado Gen...por tudo...  
-Não me agradeça, não estou fazendo isso por você.  
-Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, obrigado.  
-Você foi na terapia?  
-Sim, eu prometi pra vocês que iria continuar na terapia e... e tem me ajudado bastante a manter o equilíbrio.  
-Certo. Bem, eu vou sair para resolver uns assuntos da loja. Os meninos estão brincando com as galinhas, a nanny está com eles.  
-Eu vou lá brincar com eles e...estou pensando em ir até San Antonio conversar com meus pais.  
-Nossa já vai apresentar o novo genro para eles?  
Jared ficou vermelho. Ele sabia que merecia aquele tratamento, mas não queria que as coisas terminassem assim entre ele e Gen.  
-Vou conversar com eles, na verdade com a minha mãe primeiro...e, posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
Genevieve olhou surpresa para ele.  
-Claro...  
-Podemos ser amigos novamente...algum dia?  
-Eu espero que sim...afinal, nós temos nossos meninos e...e valeu a pena, não é? Tudo o que...  
-Claro que sim...nós fomos felizes, não é? E...você é muito importante para mim.  
-Bem, eu...eu vou indo...qualquer coisa me liga, pra falar sobre os meninos e...vou indo.  
Quando ela saiu, Jared chorou copiosamente. Com as mãos trêmulas, ele pegou o telefone e ligou para a única pessoa que poderia fazer a dor acabar.  
J2  
Jensen estava nas nuvens. Gêmeos. Um menino e outra garotinha. Era um sonho sendo realizado e ele faria de tudo para deixar Dan confortável, então a primeira coisa que resolveram era que ela ficaria mais tempo em Vancouver, assim Jensen poderia acompanhar a gravidez de perto e ajudar com JJ. Coisas precisavam ser resolvidas, telefonemas feitos, agendamentos de consultas médicas, precisavam resolver se colocariam JJ em outra escola em Vancouver, compra de novo colchão, reforma de quartos para os bebês, etc.  
Jensen estava cansado e confuso. Ele queria Jared perto, queria poder dividir com ele está alegria, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não poderia de maneira nenhuma deixar Danneel nervosa.  
-Você está me deixando nervosa!  
-Hum? O que foi Dan?  
-Liga pra ele Jensen, pelo amor de Deus! Você está desligado, tenso, triste!  
-Dan, eu...  
-Eu não tenho ilusões Jensen. Eu sei que nosso casamento não é mais o mesmo, eu sei que você o ama, eu também sei que você me ama. Talvez nós possamos encontrar um meio termo, talvez não. Agora nós estamos “juntos”. Sim, eu fiz o movimento de aspas com as mãos, porque nós estamos juntos nesta situação nova, com a gravidez, com as nossas crianças e eu não me arrependo por nem um instante de ter tido estes filhos com você, mas eu sei que você não é mais meu homem.  
-Nossa, Dan...as suas palavras são...  
-Um tapa na cara? A verdade? Hormônios?  
-Sim.  
-Eu preciso de você agora, e eu também sei que você precisa estar perto de nós e viver este momento então vamos juntos, e depois que os bebês nascerem a gente resolve de outra forma, provavelmente eu vou gritar com você e xingar o Jared de todos os palavrões que eu conheço, e talvez eu te dê um tapa na cara e te faça mudar para a outra casa que temos aqui em Austin, mas agora, liga pra ele, fala com ele, transa, sei lá! Até fumar você voltou! E não me pergunte como eu sei, porque não sou burra, até JJ sabe!  
Jensen estava perplexo. Ele não sabia o que dizer, ele sabia que seu casamento estava acabando naquele momento, e não sabia como agir. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo toque de seu celular.  
-Jen... – a voz trêmula de Jared deixou Jensen em alerta.  
-Onde você está?  
-ManCave...  
J2  
Em menos de 5 minutos Jensen abraçava Jared que chorava e o apertava forte, como que com medo dele sumir. Jensen sentia seu coração doer ao ver Jared chorando tanto, aquela cena lhe trazia lembranças de momentos muito ruins. Antes de chegar até Jared, Jensen passou pelas crianças que brincavam animadas com os animais da casa. Ele abraçou e beijou os meninos e pediu para a Nanny distrai-los.  
-O que foi, babe? – O apelido carinhoso de Jared para os amigos agora tinha uma conotação diferente.  
-Acabou...  
O coração de Jensen acelerou.  
-O que acabou?  
-Eu e Gen...acabou, não somos mais um casal, meu casamento acabou.  
-Eu...eu não sei o que dizer.  
-Só me abraça.  
Jensen o abraçou forte e deixou as lágrimas que havia segurado até agora caírem. Era o fim de uma era e agora eles teriam que resolver como viveriam seu grande amor, porque a única certeza era de que eles teriam que viver este amor com todas as forças. Jared chorou até adormecer e Jensen o ajeitou no sofá e o cobriu com uma manta. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos do outro e secou as lágrimas que banhavam o rosto dele. Ele sabia que Jared precisava viver aquele momento, mas ele não aguentava vê-lo sofrer, vê-lo chorar. O celular de Jared tocou e era Genevieve, Jensen não sabia se atendia ou não, mas ao lembrar que Jared estava com as crianças, ele resolveu atender para tranquiliza-la.  
-Alô?  
-Jensen?  
-Sim, eu...Jared não estava se sentindo bem e...  
-E os meninos?  
-Estão bem, brincando. Vou dar uma olhada neles agora, mas a Nanny iria dar banho neles e depois dar o jantar.  
-Certo. Estou ligando para avisar que chegarei um pouco tarde, mas estou indo para casa. Qualquer coisa, fala para Jared me ligar.  
-Gen, eu...  
-Até logo, Jensen.  
Ela desligou o telefone e Jensen se sentiu aliviado, ele não sabia ao certo o que iria dizer para ela. Se ele sentia ciúmes dela, imagina o que ela não sentia por ele?  
-Jen...  
-Ei, Sasquatch.  
-Ei...os meninos...  
-Estão bem. A Gen ligou, disse que vai demorar pra chegar...  
-Nós terminamos...e...eu estou aliviado, mas dói...  
-Eu sei... Dan e eu meio que terminamos também...  
-Mas, e a gravidez?  
-Nós vamos continuar juntos, curtir a gravidez, cuidar de tudo, ela vai pra Vancouver, mas...mas não somos mais um casal...  
-Eu não sei bem o que estou sentindo...  
-Nem eu...eu...você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?  
-Eu sei, mas...  
-É...  
-Vou aproveitar que ainda temos uns dias até a Convenção e vou com os meninos até San Ant...  
-Colo da mama?  
-Sim...eu...eu vou conversar com ela...  
-Ainda nem conversei com meus pais, tenho que contar dos bebês e também...  
-Você acha que é uma boa ideia? Contar pra eles agora?  
-Você não é um segredo sujo, Jared. Você é importante pra mim e...  
-Acho melhor você esperar até os bebês nascerem...aliás, acho melhor nós esperarmos até os bebês nascerem, sei lá, dar um tempo...  
-Você tem certeza?  
-Não. Eu não sei mais de nada. Dói fisicamente ficar longe de você, mas eu também não sei como será ter que dividir você em Vancouver. Antes mesmo de termos algo, sempre foi difícil pra mim.  
-Eu quase sempre tive que dividir você com a Gen e crianças em Van, e agora você está bravo comigo?  
-Ah Jensen, era diferente!  
-Por quê? Só porque não era com você? Eu que sempre tenho que ver fotos com Gen no Twitter, fotos de vocês em casamentos, aliás, só as fotos de vocês dois vazaram, engraçado. E sem contar quando ela vai nas Cons e inflama as fãs que começam a fazer perguntas sobre vocês o tempo todo!  
-Não fui eu quem contou para as fãs como eu corria atrás da Gen no set de gravações!  
-E não sou eu quem tem sempre que lembrar como casei com a minha co-star, coisa que aliás eu também fiz!  
-Acho que é melhor você ir embora, antes que...vai.  
-Está bem, eu vou. Nos vemos em Minneapolis.  
Jensen saiu sem olhar para trás. Jared ficou paralisado ao vê-lo sair. Os dois estavam confusos, com os corações apertados e com medo do que o futuro os reserva.  
J2  
Jared chegou à casa de seus pais na hora do almoço. Ele havia combinado com Gen de levar os meninos, que estavam animados em visitar vovô e vovó. Os pais de Jared ficaram brincando com os netos no primeiro momento, depois estes foram até a sorveteria com vovó Gerald, deixando Jared sozinho com sua mãe.  
-O que foi JT?  
-Hum? Eu não disse nada...  
-Exatamente.  
-Você realmente me conhece, não é?  
-Desde quando você deu seu primeiro chute na minha barriga. Venha aqui, me deixe fazer carinho no meu bebê.  
-Mama...  
-Jared Tristan, deite a cabeça aqui no meu colo e me conte o que está fazendo você ficar com este olhar tão triste?  
E Jared contou. Tudo. Sobre Jensen e a descoberta do amor deles, sobre seu casamento com Gen, sobre a gravidez de Dan. Contou sobre seus medos e sobre seus sonhos.  
-Oh, meu bebê! Por que não me contou antes?  
-Não sei...contei para o Jeff, uma parte...  
-Fico feliz que confie assim no seu irmão.  
-Mas ele fez uma aposta com a Meg, mama! Uma aposta!  
-Seu irmão realmente não aprende, não é?  
-Ele é meu melhor amigo, mama...  
-Eu sei, já disse que fico feliz, mas o que quero saber é o que você vai fazer agora?  
-Já me mudei para a casa “dos fundos” vamos assim dizer. Gen e eu temos sido civilizados, até fomos com as crianças ao cinema, mas falta algo, sabe? Acabou a intimidade. E Jen...eu não falei mais com ele, já faz 3 dias, dói sabe? Mas iremos nos ver no sábado, vamos jantar com Jeff Dean Morgan o que será bom, porque ele é um bom amigo, mas não sabe de nada.  
-Vai ficar tudo bem, você sabe, não sabe?  
-Você acha, mama?  
-Tenho certeza.  
J2  
Donna e Alan Ackles estavam muito felizes com a noticia de mais netinhos. Com os 3 meninos de Josh, os dois de Mack e agora os 3 de Jensen eles eram os avós mais felizes do mundo.  
-Mais uma garotinha para brincar com JJ! E um garotinho para quebrar as bonecas delas.  
-Alan, meu neto não será um vândalo!  
-Se ele puxar ao Jensen...  
-Pai! Ei! Eu era uma criança exemplar!  
-Ah, com certeza era, lembra quando você arrancou a cabeça da boneca de sua irmã? E quando você era adolescente e tive que sair de madrugada para busca-lo, sendo que pensávamos que você estava dormindo!  
-Não precisa jogar na cara, né!  
Todos riram. Jensen havia convidado seus pais para passar o dia em sua casa em Austin, para contar as novidades pessoalmente. Alan saiu com JJ e Dan até o estábulo, a garotinha queria mostrar seu pônei para o avô. Donna ficou sozinha com o filho.  
-Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo entre você e Danneel?  
-Nós vamos ter gêmeos.  
-Jensen Ross...  
-O que eu posso dizer é que está tudo bem entre nós, de verdade. Tivemos nossos desentendimentos, mas estamos felizes com a gravidez. Ela vai até ficar em Van para eu cuidar dela e da JJ.  
-Certo. E o que o Jared tem a ver com isso?  
-Jared?  
-Você sempre fala sem parar do Jared, chega a ser até um pouco irritante e desde que chegamos aqui você não tocou no nome dele. E Dan olha pra você de um jeito estranho. O que houve?  
-Mãe, a senhora tem superpoderes?  
-Eu sou uma mãe, claro que tenho superpoderes quando se trata dos meus filhos.  
-Eu...Jared e eu...nós...  
-Estão juntos?  
-Mãe!  
-Estão ou não?  
-Como...é...não..sim...não sei. Eu não estava preparado para falar sobre isso com você.  
-Tarde demais. Conte tudo.  
E Jensen contou e no final, chorou nos braços de sua mãe e a abraçou forte. Estava se sentindo uma criança novamente e não poderia negar o alivio que sentiu ao ouvi-la dizer que estava ao seu lado, a hora que precisasse. A verdade era que Jensen sabia que sua mãe nunca havia aprovado seu casamento, talvez ela sempre soubesse que no fundo ele não amava sua mulher com todo o amor que ambos mereciam.  
J2  
O clima em Minneapolis estava ótimo. Quente e bom para sair para beber a noite com amigos e talvez jogar bocha como estavam agora Jensen, Jared e Jeff.  
O inicio da noite havia sido estranho. Jensen e Jared se encontraram no hall do hotel e foram juntos até o bar onde Jeff os esperava. O caminho todo foi percorrido com um silêncio desconfortável. Cliff os acompanhou, mas só ficou um pouco, tiraram algumas fotos, uma delas sendo o primeiro post de Jeff no Twitter. Sentaram-se em uma parte privada do bar e foi então que Jeff disse algo que chocou Jensen e Jared.  
-Há quanto tempo finalmente vocês dois começaram a foder um ao outro?  
-JEFF! – ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo, ruborizando.  
-Não, por favor, não me digam que ainda não transaram!  
-Jeff, nós...  
-Na verdade, Jay e eu...  
-Estão brigados por algum motivo amoroso, porque estão agindo mais como um casal do que normalmente agem então eu só pude imaginar que finalmente você dois estão transando gostoso...  
-Meu Deus! Você...como você sabe?  
-Ah Jared, vocês dois estão exalando tensão sexual! E não vou negar, estou um pouco bêbado e excitado.  
-E eu que pensei que com você aqui as coisas seriam mais tranquilas. – disse Jensen, ruborizando.  
-Ah, Ackles, desde quando você é tímido?  
-Ei, escute aqui Jeffrey, só porque no passado você e Jensen tiveram um affair, não significa que você tem esta liberdade com ele, entendeu?  
-Affair? – disse Jensen, rindo.  
-Jensen, não me provoque!  
-Ou o que? Você mal olhou pra mim a noite toda!  
-E por isso você acha que vou tolerar outra pessoa dando em cima de você?  
-Mas ele não está dando em cima de mim? Você está dando em cima de mim Jeff?  
-Bem...  
-Jeffrey, não piore a situação!  
-Viu! A se fosse o Amell fazendo estas insinuações.  
-O que este cara tem a ver com a história? Você parece aquelas fãs chatas que sempre falam do Amell e você, de Arrow e Supernatural e...e...ficam enchendo o saco!  
-Agora nossas fãs são chatas?  
-Eu não disse isso!  
-Então o que? Hein?  
-Eu não sei! Eu...olha Jared, você está...está...  
-Estou o que?  
Jeff Dean observava a tudo enquanto tomava sua cerveja. De repente, ele levantou, se aproximou de Jared e lhe deu um beijo na boca.  
-QUE PORRA É ESSA? – Gritou Jensen, que havia se levantando rapidamente.  
Antes de responder, Jeffrey se aproximou de Jensen e fez a mesma coisa, beijou-o na boca.  
-Pena que vocês são apaixonados demais um pelo outro para pensar em um ménage, mas se quando a fase de lua-de-mel passar e vocês estiverem afim de uma aventura, me liguem, por favor. Agora, vão transar, por favor, antes que se matem ou matem alguém!  
Jeff se levantou e foi embora, sem olhar para trás. Jensen e Jared se entreolharam e sorriram um para o outro.  
-Acho melhor irmos para o meu quarto do hotel. – disse Jensen.  
-Sim...é...só me dê uns minutos, está bem?  
-Jared, você ficou de pau duro por causa do beijo do Jeff?  
-Não! Foi...você estava todo macho Alpha e...  
-Você também não ficou atrás, todo ciumento e possessivo e...  
-Jen, você não está ajudando.  
-Eu vou te ajudar, mas de outra forma.  
-Ah, dane-se! Vamos voltar logo para o hotel antes que eu goze aqui mesmo!  
Voltaram praticamente correndo para o hotel, sem saber que está viagem será um ponto de mudança na história dos dois.  
Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen apesar de romântico não é do tipo que fala “fazer amor”, acha muito cafona. Ele transa, fode, mas não faz amor, aliás o que é fazer amor? Ele nunca entendeu muito bem este conceito, pelo menos não até hoje.  
-Jen...  
Estar na cama com Jared é o mesmo que transformar o amor que é um sentimento abstrato em algo concreto.  
-Você tem certeza, Jay?  
-Sim...eu preciso...  
Ter Jared tão entregue e ao mesmo tempo assustador e fantástico. É diferente de quando ele que se entrega, porque ele sabe o que sente e a confiança que tem em seu parceiro, mas Jared está fazendo isso pela primeira fez, está se entregando de uma forma como nunca se entregou a ninguém e isso é muito forte.  
-Relaxa...  
Jensen é um romântico. Ele guarda parte de seu almoço porque sabe que a pessoa que ele ama sente fome mais tarde. Ele carrega uma toalha pra limpar o suor do outro. Ele compra relógios novos. Compra vinhos, e incentiva o outro a fazer o próprio. Ele elogia o outro na frente das fãs, pede incentivo para fazê-lo tocar violão. Ele canta quando ele pede, faz imitações. Ele inventa uma piada durante painéis de Cons se nota que o outro está se emocionando. Meus amigos são seus amigos. Os amigos de Jensen têm que aprovar seu novo amor, e logo eles se tornam nossos amigos, o mesmo com os amigos do outro.  
Jensen é romântico e hoje ele fez amor.  
J2  
-Não imaginei que fosse ficar dolorido deste jeito!  
-Eu te avisei!  
-Também, você tem um monstro entre as pernas!  
-Jared, é menor do que o seu!  
-Mesmo assim! Não consigo nem sentar!  
-Mas...foi bom? Não é?  
Jared corou.  
-Foi mais do que bom...foi...me senti fazendo amor pela primeira vez.  
Jensen sorriu. Só Jared entendia o que ele sentia.  
J2  
Jensen olhava para Jared que dormia no avião. O que era pra ter sido a melhor viagem da vida deles terminou sendo a pior de todas. Jensen já havia passado por aquilo em outra ocasião anos atrás, mas Jared era ingênuo e acreditava nas pessoas, acreditava que no fundo todas eram boas.  
-Eu não queria que você passasse por isto. – Jensen sussurrava enquanto secava as lágrimas do rosto de Jared, que insistiam em cair mesmo depois dele ter caído no sono.  
J2  
A mãe de Jared sempre lhe disse que uma boa noite de sono cura muitas coisas e que não devemos fazer nada no momento da raiva, então ele resolveu esperar o dia seguinte para tomar qualquer decisão. Não deu muito certo, porque a mágoa ainda estava lá. Então ele foi até seu Facebook e desabafou.  
-Jared, você pode me explicar que merda de post foi aquele?  
-Eu não vou deixa-la sair ilesa Jensen. Não depois de ela ter te dito...  
-Não importa Jared! Eu te disse ontem, eu já passei por isto antes e provavelmente passarei outras vezes.  
-MAS NÃO É JUSTO!  
-Eu sei...  
-Então porque todos estão me mandando apagar meu post? Spillo já me ligou Megan também, até a Gen que mal estava falando comigo disse que não era uma boa ideia.  
-E não é! Jay, eu também estou com raiva. Eu também gostaria que as pessoas fossem diferentes e respeitassem os sentimentos dos outros, respeitassem o amor. Mas atacar só vai te fazer acabar sendo o errado da história. Postar a foto dela é uma exposição muito grave e ela pode até te processar e o pior, ele pode te expor, nos expor. Jay, você tem milhões de pessoas que te amam e querem te proteger a todo o custo que viram este post e provavelmente irão acabar com a vida da mulher!  
-Eu...você está certo...desculpe...eu sou um idiota mesmo!  
-Não é não. Você é humano, você é lindo e você ama. Eu me sinto lisonjeado em ter você na minha vida, em ter o privilégio de te amar e ser amado por você.  
-Agora você ficou romântico!  
-Eu sou romântico!  
-Obrigado Jen...e...eu sinto muito por ontem.  
-Eu também sinto. Mas estamos juntos, não é mesmo?  
-Sempre.  
Jensen postou duas fotos em seu Instagram para ajudar a abafar um pouco o assunto. Jared apagou o post, e jurou que nunca mais deixaria alguém o magoar da forma que aquela mulher o magoou. Ele tinha o amor de Jensen e iria lutar por ele, não importa o que outras pessoas possam pensar.  
J2  
-Nós temos que dar um jeito de diminuir esta exposição dos dois! Parece 2008 novamente!  
-Acho que você está exagerando um pouco.  
-Hollie, eles estão aparecendo juntos em eventos de carros raros, restaurantes, nas convenções não param de flertar. Eu não sei, acho que eles têm algo, agora de verdade! Eu dei uma força para o destino e apresentei uma das esposas, mas agora não sei como agir, faço o que posso com as mídias da CW, mas as redes sociais deles eu não consigo controlar.  
-Você acha mesmo que depois de 12 temporadas ainda temos que nos preocupar com isso? Estamos em 2016 pelo amor de Deus! Ninguém liga, e pra dizer a verdade acho que os dois juntos são excelente propaganda para nós!  
-Você não está pensando nas consequências que isso pode causar. Eu sei fazer meu trabalho muito bem, como você pode ver com as séries que estão sob meu comando.  
-Pois bem. Faça seu PR na CW que da Warner quem cuida sou eu. Eles sairão na capa da revista sim e farão o evento da EW em outubro. Não se preocupe que eu também sei fazer meu trabalho.  
O telefone foi desligado, mas a raiva dela não passou. Ela não iria destruir todo um trabalho de anos só porque agora Jensen e Jared aparentemente pareciam estar descobrindo o que ela e outros tentaram encobrir por tanto tempo.  
-Terei que ir no elo mais fraco. Padalecki receberá um email bem objetivo hoje.  
-Tem certeza? Não acho que seja uma boa ideia.  
-Você começou ontem neste ramo. Eu sei fazer meu trabalho muito bem.  
J2  
Jared amava acordar com Jensen ao seu lado na cama, principalmente porque Jensen é um dorminhoco e sempre acorda depois, o que dá a Jared a oportunidade de observa-lo dormindo. Tão lindo. Sempre lindo e sereno mesmo babando um pouco. Jared riu alto com seu próprio pensamento.  
-Você está atrapalhando meu sonho...  
-E você está sonhando com o que?  
-Com um cara alto e gostoso, de cabelos compridos...  
-Hum, e este cara está fazendo o que?  
-Beijando meu corpo todo... – Jensen disse com a voz de sono e bocejando.  
Jared começou a beijar o pescoço dele.  
-E o que mais?  
-Ele também estava prestes a chup...  
O telefone de Jared tocou atrapalhando o momento. Ele não queria atender, mas desde que os meninos nasceram ele nunca mais deixou de atender ao celular.  
-Atende...  
Jared virou de lado e pegou o telefone na mesa de cabeceira, era um número privado.  
-Se for um trote eu juro que hoje mato alguém!  
-Jay, atende logo para eu continuar a te contar meu sonho. – Jensen respondeu fechando os olhos.  
-Não vai dormir! Alô?  
-Jared?  
-Quem gostaria?  
-É a Suzanne. Bom dia, como vai?  
-Oh, olá Suzanne – Jensen abriu os olhos ao ouvir o nome da relações públicas.  
-Ontem de manhã eu te enviei um e-mail e gostaria de saber se você já recebeu. É um pouco urgente e quero uma resposta em breve.  
-Ontem trabalhamos desde cedo e a noite eu me distrai... – Jensen deu um sorriso- mas prometo que lerei agora mesmo e já te respondo, está bem?  
-Obrigada. Ficarei no aguardo.  
Jared desligou a ligação e foi direto para sua caixa de e-mails, que tinha mais de 2.000 mensagens. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de Jensen apagando as mensagens antigas.  
Jensen havia dormido novamente, Jared sorriu e abriu a mensagem da relações públicas da CW. À medida que lia o e-mail, seu coração acelerava e ela ficava enjoado. “Falei com você, pois sei o quanto se importa com o show.” Ela estava insinuando o que? Que Jensen não se importava? “Vocês precisam ser mais discretos” Será que eles estavam dando tão na cara assim? Bem, depois de Minneapolis ...”Sei como você e Gen se amam, afinal foi eu quem os apresentou, sempre soube que ela seria perfeita para você.” Esta mensagem fez o coração de Jared acelerar. Como ele pôde ser tão burro? Como ele não notou que estava sendo manipulado? “Às vezes uma aventura com um amigo...”  
-Filha da puta!  
-Jay? O que foi?  
Jared tremia e suava frio. Ele não acreditava no que seus olhos estavam lendo. Todo este tempo, ele não conseguia enxergar, mas agora pensando bem ele se lembrou da época em que conheceu Gen. Ele estava muito próximo de Jensen, tão dependente quanto Sam era de Dean e um pouco antes do começo da 4ª temporada, Suzanne lhe apresentou Gen, na ocasião ela disse que Jensen havia lhe dito que não poderia ir, pois estava com Danneel. Jared se lembra de ter se sentido decepcionado na época, vendo hoje na verdade ele estava com ciúme.  
-Eu não acredito nisso! Não acredito! Por que ninguém me deixa viver do jeito que eu quero? Por que eu não posso te amar sem as pessoas me humilharem? Eu cansei disso, cansei de deixar as pessoas fazerem de mim um idiota! Eu não vou admitir isso! Não vou!  
Jared levantou da cama e passava as mãos pelos cabelos, andando de um lado para o outro. Ele não havia notado que Jensen tinha pegado seu celular e estava lendo ao e-mail.  
-Jay, venha aqui, senta aqui do meu lado.  
-Será que Gen também fez parte desta farsa? Ou será que ela também foi manipulada?  
-Eu não sei Jay. Mas por mais que me doa admitir, a Gen te ama de verdade, ou amou. Talvez ela também tenha sido manipulada, pelo menos em algum momento. Converse com ela. Também vou conversar com a Dan, tenho a sensação de que esta história é pior do que pensamos.  
Jared estava chorando e tremendo. Sentou na cama ao lado de Jensen e o deixou lhe abraçar e beijar o rosto todo.  
-Todas estas coisas que estão acontecendo com a gente só me fazem te amar mais. Só me faz te querer mais, e ter a certeza de que o que nós temos é muito especial.  
-Estou com raiva Jen...  
-Eu também. Estou com muita raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo eu estou feliz.  
-Por quê? – Jared disse baixinho escondendo o rosto no ombro de Jensen.  
-Porque agora eu percebo que o nosso amor só cresce a cada dia. Que o nosso amor é muito mais do que sexo, o sexo de agora é só parte da evolução do nosso amor. Sempre te amei Jared, desde aquele primeiro dia e a cada dia nós nos amamos mais, porque eu sei que você também me amou desde o começo. Tentaram nos separar, tentaram manipular a nossa relação...  
-Nós éramos tão jovens, eu era uma criança...  
-Você ainda é jovem Jay, nós ainda somos crianças em alguns aspectos, acho que todo mundo é, todo mundo está sempre aprendendo algo. E hoje eu aprendi que estou com você há 11 anos e a cada dia descobrimos algo novo do nosso amor.  
-Lembra quando você me convidou para almoçar naquele parque lindo enquanto gravávamos o episódio do Wendigo?  
-Sim, era realmente um lugar lindo.  
-Acho que foi ali que me apaixonei por você. Me lembro de pensar que queria ser seu amigo pra sempre.  
-Você é e será meu amigo pra sempre Jay.  
-O que vamos fazer?  
-Você vai responder para ela.  
-Não vou deixar ela me dizer o que fazer, não mesmo!  
-E eu tenho orgulho de você por isso. Tenho orgulho por você querer lutar pra ser quem você é, e não deixar ninguém dizer que você não merece ser feliz e amar.  
-Vou responder o e-mail agora...  
-Jay?  
-Sim?  
-Só não vai postar a foto dela no facebook, hein?  
-Vai se foder Jensen!  
J2  
-Quando Supernatural acabar, vocês tem planos para fazer outras coisas?  
Jared respirou fundo e respondeu.  
-Quando acabar, eu vou parar de atuar. Vou fazer outras coisas, vou ficar mais com meus filhos, vou descansar. E está tudo bem, é uma decisão minha, vai ficar tudo bem.  
O que Jared não esperava era a resposta de Jensen:  
-Quando o show terminar eu vou ser pai, amigo, irmão, marido...  
Jared sentiu seu coração acelerar. Jensen nunca havia dito que queria se aposentar da carreira de ator tão cedo. Talvez eles parem mesmo, talvez o bichinho da indústria os puxe de volta. O que importa é que aconteça o que acontecer eles ficarão juntos pra sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta fic está na reta final, teremos apenas mais 2 capítulos, porém a vida de Jensen e Jared é uma eterna fanfiction, não é mesmo?  
> Bom, eu fiz a Suzanne de vilã, não resisti! Que fique claro que não tenho (quase) nada contra ela, foi apenas para adicionar um pouco de drama na história!


	9. Chapter 9

-Sou pai de dois e seria pai de três em março...

-Ele está nervoso...  
-Também pudera né? Ainda não entendo porque ele tem que ir à TV para dar esta notícia. Não seria mais fácil ter falado pelo Twitter ou na Convenção ontem?   
-Na Con as fãs só iriam falar disso e do casamento e ele não estava preparado...eu não estava preparado, o que é uma hipocrisia da minha parte...  
-Por que Jen?   
-Porque nas últimas Cons sempre falo da gravidez da Dan e dos gêmeos e ele acaba participando, mesmo sem querer e agora...me sinto um egoísta por ter brigado com ele por conta disso...  
-Mas vocês ainda estão brigados?  
-Não Jason, você sabe que não gosto de dormir brigado com ele. Aprendi a duras penas que dói mais se não fizermos as pazes. Eu o entendo agora, entendo que ele está fazendo isto por nós, para o nosso futuro. E tenho que admitir que Gen também está fazendo por nós.   
-Como? Como afirmar em rede nacional que ele tem um casamento feliz e uma bela esposa grávida, filhos e cachorros vai ser bom para o relacionamento de vocês?   
-Foi isso que eu perguntei pra ele e que iniciou uma discussão... 

Flashback 

-Gen está grávida.  
-O QUÊ?   
-De 5 meses...parece que...que da última vez que transamos ela engravidou. Irônico, não é?   
-Jay...eu...parabéns?   
-Oh Jen...eu...eu estou feliz com a chegada de mais um bebê, mais um pedacinho meu andando por aí, mas e agora?   
-Eu não sei...tantas mudanças ao mesmo tempo nas nossas vidas, tantas revelações...você vai...vai reatar com ela?   
-Ela não quer reatar, tem o orgulho dela, e eu também não quero,mas eu disse que estarei ao lado dela o tempo todo, que irei ficar na casa e...   
-Entendo. Eu nem posso ter ciúme, não é?  
-Jen...  
-Não Jay, você aceitou o fato de eu continuar morando com a Dan, mesmo sem ter nada sexual com ela, então nada mais justo do que eu te apoiar agora. Eu te disse, nada irá mudar o que sinto por você, o meu amor por você é tão forte, mas agora temos que ser práticos.  
-Eu sei, por isso enviei um email para a Suzanne dando a notícia e...  
-E o que?  
-E ela agendou uma entrevista minha no Live on Kelly para contar a novidade.   
-E você não aceitou, não é mesmo?  
-Eu aceitei sim.  
-Jared! Como dizer isto em rede nacional...ah, entendo, Suzanne quer reafirmar que você é bem casado e feliz, claro é a cara dela fazer isto. Mas não tem nada a ver com você ou com a Gen, então por que aceitar isto?   
-Por que será bom para nós, para a série e deixará os TPTB felizes e longe do nosso pé!  
-Mas você não precisa disto Jared! É ridículo!   
-Jen, eu decidi fazer isto, eu aceitei.  
-Você está sendo manipulado por eles!  
-Jensen, eu sou um homem adulto e dono da minha vida. Sim, eu já me deixei levar pelos outros e fiz coisas das quais me arrependo, mas esta decisão foi minha também.  
-E a Gen? Isto não é a cara dela.  
-Ela aceitou, disse que vai me ajudar, conversamos bastante. Ela me confessou que imaginava que Suzanne havia nos apresentado para me separar de você, mas depois ela também se apaixonou e no fundo sabia que um dia me perderia pra você. Ela já sabia que estava grávida quando nos separamos, e eu estava tão distraído com nosso amor que nem notei a barriga e ganho de peso. Acho que todos nós temos nossa parcela de culpa e agora ela quis me ajudar e eu aceitei.   
-Eu...bom, você faz o que quiser...eu...que droga!  
-Eu sei, sinto muito por...nem sei pelo que.  
-Eu te amo Jared. E eu amo seus filhos como se fossem meus e sei que vou amar este que virá também, mas por que tem que ser tão difícil? Por que temos que passar por isto?   
-Eu também não sei Jen, mas tenho certeza de que vamos superar. Você...você quer continuar, não é?  
-Eu preciso continuar Jared. Eu não sei viver sem você.   
-Jen...  
-Ei, nada de chorar! E o sexo do bebê, já sabem?   
-Ainda não, Gen preferiu esperar me contar antes...  
-Bom, os gêmeos terão mais alguém para ajudá-los a quebrar as coisas da JJ e do Tom e Shep.  
-Sim, imagina como serão nossas noites de brincadeira com eles?  
-Podemos ensinar todos a jogar futebol, ou beisebol e....  
Jared olhava para Jensen enquanto este fazia planos para seus filhos e não pôde evitar se apaixonar por ele novamente. 

J2

Jared contou a novidade da gravidez para sua família e amigos mais próximos. Todos comemoraram e fizeram festa, afinal era natural na família Padalecki os casados terem muitos filhos e até que se prove o contrário, Jared tem um casamento perfeito. Todos pensavam isto, mas Sherri e Josh Padalecki sabem a verdade e combinaram de encontrar com Jared uma semana antes do anúncio no programa de TV.   
-E seu caso com o Ackles, como fica?   
-Nossa Jeff, oi pra você também!  
-Jeff, tenha modos. Oi querido, como você está?- Sherri abraçou Jared daquele jeito que só as mães sabem abraçar.   
-Estou bem mama...estou um pouco tonto com tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo na minha vida, mas vai dar tudo certo, não é?  
-Com certeza dará tudo certo, baby.   
-E o Ackles? Como reagiu?   
-Você é curioso mesmo hein Josh!   
-Você que me ligou pra falar que estava transan...namorando com o Jensen. Eu já estava esperando você ir ao programa da Oprah assumir seu amor gay e agora você me vem com esta de que vai na TV contar que sua esposa espera seu terceiro filho, o que aliás me faz muito feliz, mas convenhamos eu só posso estar curioso!   
-Jen reagiu bem, melhor do que eu esperava, ele até já fez planos para os bebês todos e deu sugestões de nomes. Ele está feliz com a gravidez, ele ama meus filhos.   
-Eu nunca tive dúvidas de que ele ama seus filhos JT, mas o que eu e Jeff queremos saber é como ficam vocês dois.   
Jared respirou fundo,   
-Nós ficamos na mesma, ou pelo menos vamos tentar ficar na mesma. Vamos viver cada dia e acontecimento de uma vez. Eu o amo mama, o amo tanto que dói, me sufoca pensar que...que não posso tê-lo, porque eu já sou dele, sempre fui, desde o começo. E... Gen e eu vamos criar as crianças juntos, mas não somos mais um casal. Estamos voltando a ser amigos, melhores amigos. Estamos cicatrizando nossas feridas e o amor de nossos filhos nos une. O mesmo com Jen e Dan. O futuro eu não sei o que reserva, eu não sei o que irá acontecer daqui 5 ou 20 anos, mas hoje eu sou dele e ele é meu e nosso amor é maior do que qualquer adversidade.   
-Oh, filho! Que coisa mais intensa...é tão bonito de ver o quanto você amadureceu.  
-Nossa, até eu achei bonito, apesar de toda esta melação romântica!  
-Jeff!  
-Ah mãe, Jared sempre foi assim! Lembra quando ele comprou um single da Mary J. Blige?   
-Eu estava apaixonado!   
-Parem de brigar, meninos! E Jeff, ainda não conversamos sobre a aposta que você fez com a Megan sobre o relacionamento de seu irmão.  
-Seu dedo duro!   
Jared soltou uma gargalhada. Ele tinha o apoio e sua família e isto era primordial para o futuro.

J2

-Contei para minha mãe sobre o bebê. - disse Jensen.  
-E o que ela disse?  
-Está feliz por você, mas achei que ela ficou um pouco confusa e decepcionada que não vamos de fato ficar juntos.   
-Se eu estou confuso, imagina ela!  
-Sim, acho que ela tem medo de eu me machucar, coisas de mãe.  
-Contei pra Megan. Ela ficou brava porque confiei mais no Jeff do que nela.  
-Kenzie acabou de ter neném, mas me ligou desconfiada, acho que minha mãe falou algo para ela. E Josh e meu pai, eu...eu não sei se quero contar pra eles agora...você me entende?  
-Entendo sim...eu não vou contar para o meu pai. Não digo nunca, mas...  
-Um dia de cada vez, não é?  
-Sim...o nosso amor é nosso. Não é como se fosse um segredo ou que eu tenha medo é que...  
-Ainda é tudo muito novo, apesar de ser velho...  
-Só você me entende...  
-Só eu te amo com esta força toda.   
-Jen, para de me fazer querer te agarrar aqui no trailer!   
-Acho um desperdício ainda não termos transado neste trailer! Ou no seu, ou no que é nossa academia.   
-Seu tarado! Bom, agora falta pouco para irmos gravar, mas...bem, nada que não possamos fazer mais tarde.  
Jared deu um beijo apaixonado em Jensen e foram interrompidos por um dos PAs batendo na porta do trailer e os chamando para gravar. Enquanto andavam até o estúdio, Jensen perguntou.  
-O que faremos em New York amanhã? Teatro novamente?   
-Hum...eu...bem, a Gen estará lá e...  
-E?   
-E vamos assistir Hamilton.   
-Oh...certo...eu...certo.   
-Jen...  
-Não, tudo bem, me esqueci do PR de New York.  
-Nós podemos ir em algum lugar depois, vou com ela na peça e depois nós...  
-Não. A peça termina tarde e...e é melhor estarmos bem na Convenção.  
-Jen, me desculpe eu...  
-Vamos passar o texto novamente.   
Jensen sabia que era irracional sentir ciúme, mas era mais forte do que ele. Ele queria Jared só pra ele, mas a vida deles não era fácil e Jared já estava fazendo sacrifícios suficientes para ajudá-los a manter o que tinham. Ambos estavam, mas mesmo assim, não era fácil conter os sentimentos. 

Fim do Flashback. 

-E agora estou aqui esperando por ele, me disse que tem uma surpresa pra mim.  
-Jen, você e o ciúme! Deixe de ser tão...  
-Apaixonado? Passional? Não consigo Jason! Eu sempre senti ciúme dele lembra do Chad?  
-Nossa, nem me lembre foi ridículo da sua parte!  
-Eu não sei porque ainda conto as coisas para você Jason. Estou aqui, gastando minha bateria com este Facetime pra você ficar dizendo que estou errado!  
-Mas você está!  
-Parcialmente!  
-Jensen!  
-Olha, chegamos em Austin hoje e Jay me disse para encontra-lo às 8 da noite porque ele tem uma surpresa pra mim. Depois da semana difícil que tivemos, acho que será bom sair um pouco, só nós dois. Quase não nós vimos.  
-Vocês não gravaram esta semana?  
-Isto não conta.  
-Não dormiram juntos?  
-Só dormimos, não conta.   
-Tchau Jensen. Você é impossível!  
-Mas...  
Jason desligou o telefone na cara de Jensen, que ficou sem entender porque o amigo pensa que ele querer ficar mais com Jared é estranho. 

J2

-Já estamos chegando?  
-Jensen, você parece uma criança!   
-Você ainda não me disse aonde vamos, nem sei se estou vestido apropriadamente.  
-Você está perfeito como sempre. Chegamos.  
-Jay...você...nós...  
-Sim, vamos ao show do Kaleo! Há algum tempo que vi que eles viriam para cá e...  
Jensen abraçou Jared e tocou levemente os lábios nos seus, suavamente, mas com muita paixão e promessas.   
-Eu te amo...  
-Eu sei.   
O show foi perfeito, como eles sempre imaginaram que seria. Quando Kaleo cantou "All the pretty girls like Samuel" Jensen olhou para Jared e sorriu apaixonado. Jared dançou e cantou junto, e Jensen se apaixonou por ele mais uma vez. No final, Jensen descobriu que Jared havia combinado de ir até o camarim e ambos pareciam adolescentes tirando fotos com seu ídolo.   
No final da noite foram para o bar de Jared, SanJac Salloon. Beberam, riram, conversaram. E se apaixonaram mais uma vez.


	10. Chapter 10

Austin ainda era a cidade mais charmosa do Texas, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Tantas coisas mudaram nas leis, nas mentes das pessoas, apesar da humanidade evoluir a passos lentos, muitas coisas haviam mudado. A tolerância ao diferente era maior do que naqueles difíceis anos 10 do século XXI.   
Mas o amor, este não muda. Ele continua sendo o sentimento mais intenso e complexo de se sentir. Continua sendo causador de milagres e risos e choros. Continua sendo parte deles dois, mesmo depois de tantos anos.   
-As crianças virão aqui pra casa, Tom trará o bebê, finalmente!   
-Jen, nós já ficamos um final de semana na casa do Tom, não é como se não conhecessemos o bebê.  
-Não importa! Ele tem que vir fazer uma visita aqui em casa, sinto saudades deles, lembra de todos eles crianças e nos eloquecendo?  
-Eles ainda nos eloquecem, Jen.  
-Mas não como na fase da adolescência. O que estávamos pensando? Aquele monte de adolescentes ao mesmo tempo!   
-Éramos loucos! Não sei como passamos por aquela fase sem matar um deles!  
-Jay!  
-É a verdade!  
-Pior que é!  
Os cachorros corriam pelo enorme quintal da casa. Agora tinham 4, uma chamada Sadie Second.   
-Colocou comida para os cães?  
-Ah é mesmo, me esqueci!  
-Você só não esquece sua cabeça, Jay.  
-Você poderia ter colocado também, não é?  
-Não é minha vez.   
-Amell ligou, me chamou pra experimentar um dos vinhos dele.   
-E você vai?  
-Claro que vou! Ele nos ajudou muito quando lançamos nosso vinho.   
-Hum...certo. Chamou só você?  
-Jen, eu não posso acreditar!  
-Em que?  
-Que você está com ciúme mesmo depois de todo este tempo!   
-Não estou não!  
-Está sim!   
-Você sabe que nunca fui fã número um do Amell.   
-Você é adorável!  
-Adorável? Vou te mostrar quem é adorável!  
Jensen derrubou Jared no sofá. Ambos sentiram dores nas costas e tiveram que parar para respirar. Riram um do outro e se beijaram levemente. Olharam um nos olhos do outro. Cada olhar apaixonado carregava um pouco da história deles. Cada choro, cada riso, incerteza, certezas, vitórias e derrotas.  
Depois de Supernatural escreveram roteiro de filme juntos, no qual atuaram junto com amigos. Ganharam o Oscar de melhor roteiro original e Jensen concorreu como melhor diretor, mas não venceu. Depois disto se aposentaram juntos. Jensen ainda fez uma ou outra coisa como diretor, mas logo parou e se dedicou aos vários negócios que tinha junto com Jared.   
Jared se separou oficialmente de Genevieve um ano após o final de Supernatural. Continuaram bons amigos e criaram seus três filhos juntos. Jensen se divorciou de Danneel 5 anos depois do nascimento dos gêmeos. As crianças nunca estranharam eles terem ficado juntos, porque para eles esta realidade era natural e normal desde sempre.   
Os anos se passaram, mas o amor não. A paixão, a ternura, o sentimento que os uniu desde o começo ainda era forte e intensa.   
-Lembra quando você me levou para almoçar durante as gravações do Wendigo?  
-Claro que me lembro. Eu achei aquele lugar tão bonito, queria te mostrar...  
-Acho que aquele dia foi a primeira vez que me apaixonei por você...  
-A minha foi quando você me disse que já podia beber, no dia em que te convidei para ir comemorar que a série tinha sido aceita.   
Sorriram um para outro, aquele sorriso secreto e privado que só pertence àqueles que amam.   
-Jay, a comida dos cachorros!  
-Ai é mesmo! Eu esqueci! Mas você bem que poderia ter me lembrado, sabe muito bem que eu me esqueço destas coisas e...  
Jared saiu resmungando e Jensen se apaixonou por ele mais uma vez. Ao chegar no comôdo onde ficava as rações dos animais, Jared encontrou um bilhete de Jensen dizendo 'Não se esqueça da comida dos gatos'. Ele gargalhou e ao olhar para trás viu que Jensen o observava com um sorriso no olhar e então Jared se apaixonou por ele mais uma vez.   
E assim nossos garotos viveram felizes, se apaixonando todos os dias um pelo outro.   
Fim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E assim termina esta história, que na verdade nunca terá fim nos nossos corações! Que a vida de nossos amados Js continue sendo uma bela história de amor para vivenciarmos juntos, ainda que nunca saibamos a verdade, o importante é que a cada dia nos apaixonamos por eles novamente.


End file.
